Suicide or Killed?
by coldheather
Summary: Ada sebuah rumor tentang murid laki-laki yang bunuh diri dari atap sekolah baru-baru ini. Rumornya dia akan datang setiap hujan dan untuk membalas dendam. Seorang murid tewas bunuh diri. Dan semua bingung dengan kematiannya. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan rumor itu? Atau memang murni sebuah tindakan bunuh diri? Rated M for some bloody scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Semua yang hidup akan mati. Semua yang mati akan hidup kembali menyelesaikan urusannya.

 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **©Story; coldheather**

Hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo. Dingin dan sejuk. Itulah yang dapat dirasakan saat itu. Suasana yang sangat pas untuk beristirahat maupun menenangkan diri, atau sekedar menghangatkan diri sambil berkumpul dengan teman-teman ditemani secangkir teh atau kopi.

Saat itu pulang sekolah. Murid-murid sekolah menengah atas Tokyo bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berani berlama-lama jika hari hujan. Ada sebuah rumor menakutkan yang beredar di kala hujan turun.

"Hey, apa kau pernah mendengar rumor itu? Tentang seorang murid laki-laki yang bunuh diri dari atap sekolah?" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang berekor kuda pada sahabatnya saat perjalanan pulang."Kudengar dia akan muncul setiap hujan. Seperti sekarang ini." lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada payung ungunya.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi itu hanya rumor, 'kan?" kekeh gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua sambil memainkan payung merahnya.

"Apa kau pikir dia akan muncul?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Ayolah, Ino. Itu hanya rumor! Sekedar isapan jempol belaka!" gadis bercepol itu menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Tenten! Bagaimana jika rumor itu nyata?"

"Hmm.. Bagaimana, ya?" gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten itu memasang wajah berpikir. "Jika dia tampan, kita akan menjadikannya teman. Tapi kalau dia jelek, kita akan memukulnya dan membuatnya pergi untuk selamanya! Hahahaha!"

"Tenten, kau ini!"

Kedua gadis itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sampai tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

"YA! A-APA ITU?!" spontan, kedua gadis itu berteriak ketakutan.

Sesuatu terjatuh di depan mereka. Potongan-potongan tubuh yang hancur. Darah segar menyelimutinya. Tulang-tulang putih yang mencuat dan hancur, organ-organ yang berantakan, dan yang paling menyeramkan dari semua itu adalah...

 _'Kedua bola mata yang menggelinding ke arah mereka.'_

"M-M-M-M-MAYAT! ADA YANG BUNUH DIRI! YA!"

Sirine ambulans berkumandang. Beberapa mobil polisi tengah memenuhi area kejadian bunuh diri itu. Posisi dimana mayat itu ditemukan digambar dengan warna putih. Tak lupa dengan garis polisi agar tidak ada orang tak berwewenang memasukki area itu.

Kedua gadis yang menemukan mayat itu dijadikan saksi oleh polisi. Mereka berdua menangis, terlebih salah satu dari mereka adalah teman baik murid laki-laki yang bunuh diri itu. Sementara itu, kepala sekolah, para guru, dan beberapa murid yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah hanya bisa terhenyak, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Deru tangis dan teriakan histeris memenuhi sore kelabu itu. Tidak ada yang menyangka seseorang dari sekolah mereka melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Terlebih, murid itu bukanlah murid yang bodoh. Dia adalah murid yang pintar, seorang jenius di angkatannya.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Manik amethystnya membulat lebar, tidak percaya jika dia baru saja kehilangan sepupu laki-lakinya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Dia hanya menangis, mengerang, dan terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian kakak sepupunya itu. "T-T-TIDAK! T-TIDAK MUNGKIN NEJI NIISAN MELAKUKAN ITU! T-T-TIDAK MUNGKIN!" pekiknya lirih disertai erangan penuh penyesalan.

Gadis itu terus menangis. Kedua matanya sembab, suaranya semakin parau. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, sangat lemah. Kepalanya pusing, seperti ditinju dari segala arah. Matanya mulai terasa berat, dan pandangannya kabur. Gadis itu berusaha menyeimbangi tubuhnya, tapi dia gagal. Dan dirinya berakhir dengan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"HINATA!"

Ketiga murid laki-laki itu menatap sekolah mereka dari bibir gerbang sekolah, di bawah payung mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak percaya jika salah satu teman mereka bunuh diri. Sejauh yang mereka tahu, murid laki-laki bernama Neji Hyuga itu tidak mempunyai masalah yang berat. Memang akhir-akhir ini Neji sedikit bermasalah dengan pamannya. Tapi mereka yakin masalah itu tidak akan sampai membuat murid jenius sepertinya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Itu adalah aib bagi Hyuga.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Seorang Hyuga melakukan tindakan seceroboh ini?" ucap murid laki-laki berambut nanas pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak hanya kau. Aku pun juga tidak percaya." ucap murid laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya.

"Aku pikir ada banyak hal yang kita tidak tahu darinya." murid laki-laki berambut pirang dengan 3 garis di kedua pipinya ikut menimpali.

"Ya, kau benar, Naruto. Selama ini yang kita tahu hanyalah sebatas apa yang Neji tunjukkan pada kita. Kita tidak tahu tentangnya lebih dalam lagi. Teman macam apa kita ini?" sahut Kiba, terdengar penyesalan dari kata-katanya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah kita. Neji bukan tipe orang yang mau terbuka dengan orang lain." sanggah murid berambut nanas itu dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, yang ada hanya penyesalan." ucap Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar lagi, Naruto. Tumben sekali." sindir murid bertato segitiga terbalik itu.

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini, Kiba!" pekik Naruto pada murid bertato segitiga terbalik itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Hening. Ketiga murid laki-laki itu memilih untuk diam dan menatap bisu kerumunan itu. Mereka bahkan enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki mereka ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka masih terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"TOLONG JANGAN MENGHALANGI JALAN!" seru petugas ambulans pada kerumunan. Mereka berdua membawa seorang gadis yang pingsan dengan tandu.

"SEKALI LAGI TOLONG JANGAN MENGHALANGI JALAN!"

"Hey! Itu Hinata!" seru Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah tandu yang membawa gadis Hyuga berambut indigo.

Mereka bertiga tampak khawatir sekaligus iba. Mereka mengerti dengan keadaan gadis Hyuga itu. Kejadian itu pasti membuatnya _shock_.

"Aku harap Hinata baik-baik saja." ucap Kiba lirih.

Keesokan harinya. Sekolah tampak sepi. Banyak murid yang tidak masuk. Mungkin mereka takut. Mungkin mereka masih trauma. Atau mungkin..

"Orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya masuk." ucap murid berambut nanas itu. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Merepotkan saja." helanya sambil menatap keadaan kelasnya yang sepi. Kira-kira, kurang dari setengahnya saja yang hadir.

"Shikamaru, kupikir orang tua Choji tidak mengizinkannya masuk karena mereka pikir situasi sekarang masih tidak aman. Kenapa? Karena bisa saja Choji ikut melompat dari gedung." ucap murid laki-laki berkaca mata hitam. 'Sedikit' aneh karena dia memakai kacamata hitam di dalam kelas. Dia bilang dia mempunyai penyakit mata yang menular. Ya, apa boleh buat.

"Hhhh." murid berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru itu hanya menghela nafas. "Ayah Choji terlalu khawatir. Tapi dia tidak salah. Situasi seperti ini akan berakibat fatal untuk Choji yang terlalu sensitif. Merepotkan saja."

"Ino babi dan Tenten juga tidak masuk." ucap gadis berambut merah muda. "Tapi aku mengerti. Mereka berdua sangat ketakutan. Karena merekalah orang yang melihat kejadian itu."

"Ah, aku jadi teringat Hinata. Bagaimana keadaannya, ya?" tanya Kiba khawatir. "Apa dia masih pingsan?"

"Lee juga tidak masuk. Aku yakin dia juga sangat terpukul. Kenapa? Karena mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih di sekolah dasar." timpal murid laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu.

"Ya, kau benar, Shino." Kiba mengiyakan.

"Hey. Apa kita tidak berkabung untuk Neji?" tanya Naruto blak-blakan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, semua terdiam dan berpikir.

"Seharusnya iya. Tapi, entahlah. Pihak sekolah tidak mengatakan apa-apa." jawab Shikamaru.

"Kenapa harus dari pihak sekolah? Kita bisa berkabung sendiri." timpal Kiba.

"Aku setuju." ucap Sakura. "Kita tidak perlu menunggu pihak sekolah untuk berkabung. Kita bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura." sela gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Hm? Ada apa, Karin?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa tidak lebih baik jika kita menunggu pengumuman dari sekolah? Kita tidak tahu kapan Neji akan dikremasi." jelas Karin.

" _Well_ , kita akan datang ke kediaman Hyuga terlebih dahulu."

"Kalian pikir mereka akan menerima kita?" pertanyaan Karin terdengar menusuk.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku yakin mereka akan menyalahkan kita atas kematian Neji."

"Eh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Keluarga Hyuga adalah keluarga terhormat. Sama seperti keluarga Uchiha. Apa kalian pikir para Hyuga itu akan percaya jika Neji bunuh diri? Mereka pasti akan berpikir jika Neji dibunuh!" jelas Karin, sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. "Dan kalian tahu apa yang buruk? Mereka akan menyalahkan kita. Apa kalian mau hal itu terjadi?"

Hening. Para murid tampak tegang setelah mendengarkan dugaan Karin.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin Neji dibunuh. Apa kau pikir ada seorang pembunuh keji di sekolah ini?" tanya Kiba yang skeptis dengan dugaan Karin.

"Kau pikir untuk apa seorang jenius sepertinya bunuh diri? Dia mempunyai masa depan yang bagus." bantah Karin.

"Semua juga tahu. Tapi tidak mungkin dia dibunuh!"

"Lalu menurutmu Neji bunuh diri itu adalah 'mungkin'?" sindir Karin, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'mungkin'.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau hal itu adalah mungkin. Kita tidak tahu apa yang Neji hadapi. Dia tidak pernah cerita pada kita."

"Yang kita tahu hanya luarnya saja. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Manusia adalah makhluk yang rumit." Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam menonton perdebatan mereka kini ikut menimpali.

"Oh, ayolah! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat!" pekik Naruto yang tampak kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dia sudah berduka akan kematian temannya itu dan sekarang temannya yang lain saling berdebat meributkan apakah temannya itu bunuh diri atau dibunuh. Setidaknya, berkabunglah terlebih dahulu!

Kiba dan Karin sama-sama terdiam. Tapi raut mereka seperti ingin melanjutkan perdebatan. Melihat keadaan yang sedikit canggung dan memanas, gadis berambut merah muda dan bermanik emerald itu berinisiatif untuk mencari topik lain.

"Guys, tenanglah. Kita akan memikirkan hal itu nanti. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah apa kita akan berkabung atau tidak?" tanya Sakura, menengahi sekaligus meminta kepastian.

"Kita akan berkabung." jawab Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu, kita akan pergi ke kediaman Hyuga?" Karin mengeluarkan pertanyaan retoris.

"Tentu. Kau pikir kita akan ke kediaman Uchiha jika yang meninggal adalah seorang Hyuga?" jawab Shikamaru sarkastik.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita tidak perlu ke kediaman mereka. Kita tidak perlu mengambil resiko."

"Huh? Resiko apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita hanya pergi untuk berkabung. Bukan minum-minum ataupun berpesta disana."

"Karin, kita akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sakura berusaha mendinginkan keadaan yang kembali memanas. Entah kenapa Sakura ikut kesal dengan Karin yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu kalian saja yang pergi. Aku tidak mau ikut." sinis Karin, yang kemudian pergi kembali ke bangkunya.

Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghelanya cepat. "Perempuan itu menyebalkan. Terlalu berlebihan untuk sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi. Merepotkan saja." gerutunya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Kami semua yang akan pergi." ucap Naruto.

"Huh. Terserah."

Seorang murid laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut yang menyerupai bokong ayam mendekati mereka. "Hey. Apa kalian pernah mendengar rumor itu?" tanyanya pada murid-murid itu.

"Rumor apa yang kau maksud?" Shikamaru mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Tentang murid laki-laki yang bunuh diri dari atap sekolah. Kudengar dia datang untuk membalas dendam." ucap murid berkulit pucat.

"Huh? Ahahaha, tidak mungkin! Hantu tidak ada! Jangan meracau kau, Sasuke!" seru Naruto panik. Dia sangat takut dengan hantu.

"Aku tidak meracau!" bantah Sasuke. "Kau pikir ini masuk akal? Neji mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri?"

"Memang tidak masuk akal. Tapi berpikir kalau Neji dibunuh hantu lebih tidak masuk akal." ucap Kiba.

"Hn." murid pucat bernama Sasuke itu berdehum sinis. "Terserah kalian. Tapi aku yakin, Neji dibunuh oleh hantu itu. Dan, mungkin saja berikutnya adalah giliran kalian." Sasuke tersenyum sinis, lalu melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

Para murid itu menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan bingung. Mereka kemudian saling pandang, lalu tertawa renyah untuk mencairkan keadaan.

" _Bullshit_! Mana ada hantu di sekolah ini?" Kiba terkekeh.

"Ya, benar. Tidak ada hantu di sekolah sini. Kenapa? Karena kita sudah berada di sekolah ini hampir 3 tahun dan tidak pernah ada cerita hantu yang beredar." Shino menimpali.

"Kalaupun rumor itu benar, lalu siapa yang bunuh diri? Selama kita bersekolah disini tidak ada satu pun murid yang bunuh diri. Pembuat rumor ini benar-benar bodoh! Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Jam istirahat. Tidak ada bedanya antara jam pelajaran dan jam istirahat. Tidak ada guru yang mengajar, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Para guru sepertinya tengah mengadakan rapat. Entahlah apa yang mereka rapatkan. Mungkin saja mereka sedang merapatkan kapan seisi sekolah akan berkabung atau mungkin bagaimana untuk tetap mendapat kepercayaan dari para orang tua sebelum mereka akan memindahkan anak-anak mereka ke sekolah lain.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi sekolahnya. Wajahnya tampak lesu, meski dia sudah memoleskan _make up_ untuk menyamarkan kantong matanya. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam akibat insiden ini.

 _'Hmm.. Bagaimana keadaan Ino, ya? Aku khawatir.'_ batin Sakura sambil mengeluarkan ponsel merah mudanya.

Dia menghubungi sahabatnya, gadis pirang yang menjadi saksi kematian Neji. Gadis pirang itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Semalaman dia menjadi pendengar bagi sahabatnya itu.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

 _'Mungkin tidak dengar.'_

Sakura kembali menghubungi sahabatnya.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

Lagi.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

Dan lagi.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat la-"_

Sakura memutuskan sambungannya. _'Ahh, ada apa dengan Ino? Dia tidak menjawab teleponku.'_ batin Sakura khawatir sambil mencoba untuk menghubungi sahabatnya lagi. Tapi masih saja gagal.

 _'Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau mungkin dia masih beristirahat, ya?'_ pikir Sakura. _''Lebih baik aku menjenguknya saja nanti.'_ pikirnya lagi sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

 _Brak!_

"Apa itu?!"

Baru saja gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkah meninggalkan kamar mandi, telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang terjatuh di belakangnya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, sesuatu yang terjatuh dari dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup. Gadis itu sontak menoleh ke sumber suara, tapi tidak ada suara apapun. Ditatapnya bilik kamar mandi itu untuk beberapa detik, memastikan jika siapapun yang ada di dalam sana tidak apa-apa.

"Halo, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam bilik.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati bilik itu. Tapi,

TOK.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari dalam bilik kamar mandi, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Ah!" pekiknya kaget.

 _'Mungkin, dia tidak ingin diganggu.'_ pikir Sakura. Ketukan itu seperti mengisyaratkan Sakura jika seseorang yang berada di dalam sana baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku pergi saja." ucap Sakura seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa detik setelah Sakura meninggalkan kamar mandi, genangan darah yang semula kecil kini meluas hingga melewati bilik yang tak tertutup itu. Di tengah-tengah genangan darah itu, sepasang manik merah mengintip dari bagian bawah bilik. Manik merah yang melebar, merasakan ketakutan dan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

 **TBC.**

No silent reader, please read and comment.

Author baru di fandom Naruto. Salam kenal!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter sebelumnya;_

Sakura memutuskan sambungannya. _'Ahh, ada apa dengan Ino? Dia tidak menjawab teleponku.'_ batin Sakura khawatir sambil mencoba untuk menghubungi sahabatnya lagi. Tapi masih saja gagal.

 _'Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau mungkin dia masih beristirahat, ya?'_ pikir Sakura. _''Lebih baik aku menjenguknya saja nanti.'_ pikirnya lagi sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

 _Brak!_

"Apa itu?!"

Baru saja gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkah meninggalkan kamar mandi, telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang terjatuh di belakangnya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, sesuatu yang terjatuh dari dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup. Gadis itu sontak menoleh ke sumber suara, tapi tidak ada suara apapun. Ditatapnya bilik kamar mandi itu untuk beberapa detik, memastikan jika siapapun yang ada di dalam sana tidak apa-apa.

"Halo, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam bilik.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati bilik itu. Tapi,

TOK.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari dalam bilik kamar mandi, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Ah!" pekiknya kaget.

 _'Mungkin, dia tidak ingin diganggu.'_ pikir Sakura. Ketukan itu seperti mengisyaratkan Sakura jika seseorang yang berada di dalam sana baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku pergi saja." ucap Sakura seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa detik setelah Sakura meninggalkan kamar mandi, genangan darah yang semula kecil kini meluas hingga melewati bilik yang tak tertutup itu. Di tengah-tengah genangan darah itu, sepasang manik merah mengintip dari bagian bawah bilik. Manik merah yang melebar, merasakan ketakutan dan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

* * *

Dia yang berbuat, dia sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab.

 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **©Story; coldheather**

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 3. Tidak ada seorang guru pun yang mengajar, membuat sekolah pada hari itu seharian penuh tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Beberapa murid ada yang senang, beberapa ada yang bosan, dan beberapa ada yang semakin takut. Beberapa hal yang membuat beberapa murid semakin takut tidaklah hanya sekedar fakta tidak adanya kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tapi tidak adanya informasi lebih jauh dari pihak sekolah. Seolah-olah bahkan sampai pihak sekolah pun tidak mempunyai jalan keluar terkait dengan kasus ini.

Para murid yang hendak berkabung itu berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Hanya ada 5 murid yang ikut. Mereka adalah Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, dan Shino.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap?" tanya Shikamaru sang pelopor rencana berkabung ini.

"Ya!"

"Aku siap!"

"Yosh!"

"Tentu. Kenapa? Karena hari ini aku sudah menyiapkan mental kalau saja kita diusir oleh kepala Hyuga."

"Ah.. Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan itu?" ucap Kiba dengan sedikit meringis.

"Oh. Baiklah. Maaf." tampak Shino terlihat sedikit sakit hati oleh ucapan Kiba.

Membaca suasana yang tidak terlalu baik, Shikamaru segera bertindak sebelum suasana semakin kacau. "Yosh. Ayo kita berangkat." ucapnya sambil berjalan memimpin.

Keempat murid itu mengikuti Shikamaru. Naruto mulai melontarkan candaannya pada Kiba dan Shino agar mereka kembali akur. Sementara Sakura hanya tertawa mengikuti arus.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat tua berlari mengejar mereka. "Naruto senpai!" panggilnya sambil berlari. Gadis itu bernama Matsuri. Dia adalah junior Naruto di klub musik.

Kelima murid itu berhenti sejenak, lalu berbalik menatap sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu. Dia tampak bosan sekaligus terganggu.

"Hahhhh… Hahhh… Hhhh.." gadis bernama Matsuri itu terengah-engah. Dia berusaha mengontrol pernafasannya.

"Sepertinya ini gawat. Dia sampai terengah-engah seperti itu." ucap Sakura.

"Hhhh.. Hhhhh.." Matsuri mendongakan kepalanya, menatap murid laki-laki pirang itu. "Karin senpai.."

"Huh? Ada apa dengan Karin?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau melihat Karin senpai?" Matsuri bertanya balik.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Memang ada apa?"

"Umm, kami sudah mencari Karin senpai kemana-mana tapi kami tetap tidak menemukannya."

"Aku tidak tahu." ucap Naruto sambil menggidikkan bahu.

"Ah. Benar!" pekik Sakura. "Sejak kita berdebat tadi Karin sempat keluar. Dan dia tidak kembali lagi setelahnya."

"Kau benar, Sakura!" Kiba mengusap dagunya seraya berpikir. "Kemana perginya Karin, ya?"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Mungkin saja dia pergi dengan Suigetsu." ucap Shikamaru dengan tenang.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru. Kenapa? Karena Suigetsu adalah kekasih Karin. Setelah perdebatan itu aku yakin Karin pergi menemui Suigetsu lalu Suigetsu membawanya pergi." jelas Shino.

"Umm.. Mungkin.." Matsuri mengangguk pelan. "Tapi Karin senpai juga tidak mengangkat teleponku."

"Mungkin sedang 'main'." jawab Naruto asal. "Kalau sedang 'main' mana bisa diganggu." tambahnya.

"Hus! Jangan sembarangan!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

"Akh! Sakit, Sakura-chan!" ringis Naruto kesakitan.

"Coba aku telepon senpai lagi." Matsuri mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menghubungi Karin.

Kelima murid itu menatap Matsuri, penasaran dengan keadaan Karin. Sekali, tidak diangkat. Kedua kali, tidak diangkat. Ketiga kali, juga tidak diangkat.

Matsuri menggeleng pelan. "Tetap tidak diangkat." helanya. "Ya sudah, lah. Mungkin dia memang sengaja menghindari kami."

"Eh? Menghindari kalian? Memangnya kalian ada masalah apa?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Umm.." Matsuri berpikir. Dia tampak gugup. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Karin senpai bertengkar dengan Temari senpai. Dan itu membuat Temari senpai mencoret nama Karin senpai dari daftar anggota."

"Bertengkar?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tunggu. Hey, Naruto. Kau mengetahuinya?" tanyanya sambil menoleh menatap objek yang ditanyanya.

"Aku tahu." jawab Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak peduli. Jadi aku tidur saja."

"Tch. Kau ini." Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang.

"Atau begini saja. Matsuri-chan, coba kau telepon Temari senpai. Mungkin saja dia tahu keberadaan Karin."

"Ah! Kau benar, Sakura-senpai!" seru Matsuri sambil kembali menekan tombol ponselnya. Dia hendak menelepon Temari. "Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran daritadi, ya? Bodohnya diriku.."

Baru saja Matsuri hendak menekan tombol panggil, sebuah pesan masuk membatalkan niatnya. "Ah! Dari Karin senpai!" seru Matsuri bahagia. Dia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

[ Aku sudah di rumah. ]

[ ( Foto Karin yang menatap kamera dengan datar dan senyum yang dipaksakan. ) ]

"Karin senpai sudah pulang! Lengkap dengan fotonya!" seru Matsuri senang.

"Syukurlah." ucap Sakura lega. "Aku khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Foto? Untuk apa dia mengirim fotonya juga? Aneh." celoteh Naruto.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sedang tren." sahut Kiba asal.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

"Yosh! Sampai jumpa, Matsuri!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Matsuri. Setelah itu, mereka berlima kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Kediaman Hyuga.

Akhirnya kelima murid itu sampai ke kediaman Hyuga menggunakan bus umum. Shikamaru membawa sebuket lili putih yang mereka beli sebelum pergi menuju ke kediaman Hyuga. Mereka berlima mendongak, menatap gerbang kediaman Hyuga. Gerbang kediaman Hyuga itu sangat besar dan luas. Tingginya kira-kira 2 kali tinggi para murid laki-laki yang tingginya sekitar 170 CM itu. Sedangkan lebarnya mungkin selebar ruang kelas mereka.

"Aku mulai gugup." ucap Kiba. "Para Hyuga menyeramkan."

"Jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha aku lebih memilih untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha. Kenapa? Karena Uchiha sedikit lebih bersahabat daripada Hyuga."

"Hyuga terlalu serius." ucap Naruto santai. "Lihat saja Neji. Dia bahkan tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Semua candaanku dianggap serius. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Meski dia serius, tapi dia bisa membedakan candaanku."

"Jangan menggeneralisir. Tidak semua Hyuga seperti itu." ucap Shikamaru. "Hinata contohnya."

"Perempuan Hyuga lebih lembut. Para prianya yang seram." Kiba ikut menimpali.

"Jaga sikap kalian. Aku akan menekan bel." perintah Shikamaru pada keempat temannya, membuat keempat temannya menjaga sikapnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu gerbang terbuka. Para Hyuga _berhakama_ hitam _berbaris_ di sepanjang jalan menuju bangunan utama Hyuga. Hyuga yang paling depan menghampiri mereka berlima, membuat kelima murid sekolah menengah atas itu semakin gugup.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya penjaga Hyuga itu.

Shikamaru mengontrol dirinya agar tidak gugup. "Kami ingin berkabung." jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa kalian dekat dengan tuan muda Neji?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya. Kami dekat. Dan kami sangat terpukul dengan kematian Neji. Pihak sekolah tidak melakukan tindakan apa-apa. Jadi kami berlima memilih untuk berkabung tanpa campur tangan sekolah."

Penjaga Hyuga itu tampak berpikir. Dia mengamati kelima murid itu dari atas ke bawah secara hati-hati. Setelah yakin jika kelima murid di hadapannya bukanlah orang jahat yang memalsukan identitas, penjaga Hyuga itu mengizinkan para murid itu untuk masuk.

"Kalian boleh masuk." ucap penjaga Hyuga itu.

Shikamaru, Naruto, dan lainnya tampak senang sekaligus lega. 'Ketakutan' pertama sudah dilewati. Sekarang saatnya 'ketakutan' yang kedua, yaitu bertemu langsung dengan kepala Hyuga.

* * *

Kelima murid itu duduk berderet di sofa hitam milik keluarga Hyuga. Di depan mereka adalah kepala Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga. Tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Hiashi Hyuga menatap kelima murid itu dengan tatapan datar dan menusuk, membuat kelima murid itu diam tak bergeming.

Shikamaru sang pelopor berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Kami sangat berduka atas kematian Neji. Dia teman yang baik." ucap Shikamaru, namun tidak digubris oleh Hiashi.

"Sebelum Neji meninggal, kami bersenang-senang dengannya. Kami bahkan memintanya untuk mengajari kami beberapa mata pelajaran yang kami tidak mengerti." lanjut Shikamaru. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang meminta Neji untuk mengajarinya. Karena dirinya sendiri juga adalah seorang jenius seperti Neji. Hanya saja murid berambut nanas itu sangat malas.

"Hm." kepala Hyuga itu berdehum dengan nada suaranya yang berat. "Terimakasih atas perhatian kalian pada Neji." ucap Hiashi. Meski ucapannya terdengar biasa, tapi mampu membuat kelima murid itu menelan ludah. "Saya sangat terkejut mendengar kabar jika Neji mengakhiri hidupnya. Kami pikir dia baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia mempunyai masalah yang berat."

Kelima murid itu hanya diam mendengarkan. Sesekali mereka mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebenarnya, kami juga terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Kami tidak menyangka Neji mengakhiri hidupnya. Selama ini hubungan kami dengannya baik-baik saja. Kami sempat berpikir jika dia mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Neji sangat tertutup. Dia selalu berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya dan hanya keluar saat makan. Tapi bukan berarti Neji mempunyai masalah. Itu hanya sifatnya saja." ucap Hiashi.

"Terkadang Neji juga seperti itu. Dia serius dan sering salah paham dengan kami. Tapi kami tidak mempermasalahkannya." kali ini Kiba yang berbicara.

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya melihat-lihat sekitarnya mulai merasa bosan. Yang dia lihat hanyalah para Hyuga ber _hakama_ hitam yang mondar-mandir ke lantai atas.

"Paman, apa Neji sudah dikremasi?" tanya Naruto blak-blakan.

"Pssshh, Naruto!" pekik Sakura sambil menyikut lengan Naruto.

"Akh! Kenapa lagi sih, Sakura-chan? Kau suka sekali menyiksaku." protes Naruto.

"Sopanlah sedikit! Kita berada di kediaman Hyuga!" Sakura memperingati.

"Neji sudah dikremasi." ucap Hiashi, membuat Sakura, Naruto, dan ketiga murid lainnya menatap Hiashi. "Saya sengaja tidak memberitahu pihak sekolah, karena saya hanya memperbolehkan klan Hyuga dan beberapa kerabat dekat saja untuk memasukki wilayah Hyuga. Tapi karena kalian adalah teman dekat Neji, karena itu saya memperbolehkan kalian masuk."

"Terimakasih banyak karena telah memperbolehkan kami masuk." ucap Shikamaru.

Hiashi beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo. Saya tunjukkan kamar Neji. Disana kalian bisa berkabung."

* * *

"Disini altarnya." ucap Hiashi pada kelima murid itu. "Silahkan pergunakan waktu kalian." lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, paman Hiashi." ucap Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Setelah itu Hiashi pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, dan Shino memasukki altar Hyuga. Mereka mencari altar dengan foto Neji sebagai penanda. Kelima murid itu bersimpuh. Shikamaru lalu meletakkan buket lili putih yang dipegangnya di depan altar.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita berdoa. Jangan ada yang bercanda." ucap Shikamaru pada teman-temannya.

Setelah itu mereka berdoa. Tidak ada yang bercanda. Mereka semua hening, larut dalam urusannya masing-masing. Mereka mengutarakan isi hati, harapan, dan penyesalan-penyesalan mereka selama Neji masih hidup dalam hati.

Kelima murid itu sudah selesai berkabung. Mereka meninggalkan altar, lalu kembali menuju ruang tamu. Hiashi sudah menunggu mereka disana, lengkap bersama istri dan juga anak keduanya.

"Kami sudah selesai berkabung." ucap Shikamaru. "Sekarang kami akan pulang. Terimakasih karena telah memperbolehkan kami untuk berkabung."

"Terimakasih sudah berkabung untuk Neji." ucap nyonya Hyuga. Berbeda dengan Hiashi yang tampak tegar, nyonya Hyuga tampak sedih dan terpukul.

"Anou, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Kemarin kami melihatnya pingsan." tambah Naruto. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kami sudah membawanya pulang tadi malam." jawab Hiashi. "Sekarang dia masih beristirahat."

"Lalu, kapan Hinata akan kembali ke sekolah, paman?" tanya Sakura.

"Semua tergantung pada kondisi Hinata. Jika dia sudah baik, dia akan kembali ke sekolah." jawab Hiashi.

Kelima murid itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kami akan pulang. Selamat tinggal." ucap Shikamaru diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Selamat tinggal, paman."

"Selamat tinggal, paman dan nyonya Hyuga. Dan adik kecil juga."

* * *

Penjaga Hyuga itu mengantar kelima murid itu menuju gerbang kediaman Hyuga. Mereka cukup lega karena kepala Hyuga itu tidak mengusir mereka dari kediaman mereka.

2 Orang penjaga Hyuga membuka pintu gerbang. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya mereka berlima saat mereka melihat sosok murid pucat itu di depan gerbang. Sama seperti mereka sebelumnya, murid pucat itu membawa sebuket lili putih ditangannya.

"S-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan pupil mata yang melebar.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Jelas saja berkabung." jawab Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Kalau kau ingin berkabung, kenapa tidak berkabung dengan kami sekalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku piket." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya memasukki kediaman Hyuga yang anehnya dipersilahkan begitu saja oleh para Hyuga.

 _'_ _Dingin.'_ Shikamaru bergidik. _'Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dingin?'_ Shikamaru menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang merasa dingin seperti dirinya. _'Apa mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, ya?'_ pikir Shikamaru sambil menatap langit. _'Mendung. Sepertinya akan hujan lagi.'_

"Hey! Kukira kau tidak peduli dengan Neji!" seru Kiba, membuat Shikamaru menatap ke arahnya.

"Tidak peduli? Tentu saja aku peduli. Kami meluangkan banyak waktu bersama."

"Huh? Oi, tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya ini, Sasuke?! Kau bilang kalian meluangkan banyak waktu bersama? Bukankah kalian musuh? Kalian bahkan tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain!" pekik Naruto meminta kejelasan.

Sasuke tampak kesal. Dia tidak suka privasinya dipertanyakan terus-menerus. "Apa yang terlihat belum tentu sama seperti kenyataannya." ucapnya singkat lalu melangkah memasukki kediaman Hyuga semakin dalam.

Kelima murid itu hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dengan bingung. Mereka masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan mereka berteman?" tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

"Ah, gerimis! Ayo cepat pergi!" seru Sakura pada yang lainnya sambil berlari meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga.

* * *

Sementara itu, malam harinya. Saat semua murid dan guru meninggalkan sekolah, sang penjaga sekolah berkeliling mengecek keamanan sekolah. Satu per satu ruang kelas diperiksa. Satu per satu toilet pun tak terlewatkan.

 _BRAKH!_

"APA ITU?!" pekik sang penjaga sekolah.

Sebuah suara bantingan terdengar dari arah toilet perempuan. Penjaga itu tampak ketakutan. Perlahan-lahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet perempuan. Pelan.. Pelan.. Dan pelan..

 _Kriekk._

Dibukanya pintu toilet perempuan itu. Suasana dingin yang mencekam. Bau busuk yang menusuk. Suara aneh seperti suara gigitan pada tulang. Penjaga sekolah menutup hidungnya, sambil mengarahkan senternya ke segala arah, mencoba mencari pembuat suara itu. Dia berharap hanya seekor tikus. Tapi tidak ada apa pun disana. Lebih tepatnya belum ada apa pun disana.

Semakin dalam bau busuk itu semakin menusuk. Dan suara gigitan itu semakin terdengar. Hingga sampailah dia di depan bilik-bilik toilet, dan betapa terkejutnya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Hhhhhhh…"

"Hhhhhhh… Kkkkkhhhh!"

"Kkkkkkhhhh.."

"A-AAAAAKHH!" penjaga itu segera berlari meninggalkan toilet. Apa yang dilihatnya saat itu akan membuatnya tidak akan kembali ke sekolah itu. Ditambah, saat penjaga sekolah itu berbalik hendak melarikan diri, sosok pucat dengan manik hitam pekat yang memenuhi bagian putih matanya itu mencegatnya.

"ARGGHHH!" penjaga sekolah itu berteriak kesakitan saat kuku-kuku sosok pucat itu menembus kulit wajahnya. "T-TOLONG HENTIKAN! A-AKU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KASUS INI. T-TOLONG HENTIKAN KUMOHON, AKHH!"

Sosok itu semakin memperdalam tancapan kukunya. Ekspresinya datar, tidak peduli dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh penjaga sekolah itu.

"K-KUMOHON. LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU, [ XXXXXXXXX ]!"

 _SLASH!_

"AKH! SAKIT!"

 _SHERRRRR._

 _JLEB!_

"A-AKKH! HHHHH….KKKKK….KHHHH…."

 _BRUK._

Sosok pucat itu menarik kulit wajah penjaga sekolah, membuat isi wajahnya terlihat semua. Sangat mengerikan. Ditambah darah yang memuncrat saat kulit wajahnya ditarik paksa. Tidak hanya itu, sosok pucat itu menusuk dada penjaga sekolah dengan tangannya sendiri, mengambil jantung yang berdenyut sangat cepat di dalam sana. Setelah jantung itu berhasil di dapatnya, sosok pucat itu melemparkan jantung itu pada sosok pucat lainnya yang tengah memakan tulang-tulang dari korban sebelumnya.

Sosok pucat lainnya ( sosok itu memiliki rambut panjang menutupi sebelah matanya, mulut robek dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri, serta bagian perutnya hanya terlihat isi perut ) dengan cepat menyambar jantung yang dilemparkan sosok pucat yang membunuh penjaga sekolah. Setelah itu, sosok pucat itu pergi meninggalkan toilet dan membiarkan sosok pucat lainnya di dalam sana.

* * *

 **TBC.**

[ Author's note;

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah _review_. Author yang masih newbie ini akan berusaha untuk _update_ cepat, mumpung masih banyak waktu luang. Maaf kalau masih kurang seram. Author baru belajar buat cerita horor. Dan maaf kalau author tidak membalas _review_ kalian agar rasa penasaran kalian pada _chapter_ berikutnya tidak berkurang. Tapi author tetap baca _review_ kalian kok. _Next_ _chapter_ ditunggu ya. Jangan lupa untuk _read_ and _review_ ya. ]


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter sebelumnya;_

" _ARGGHHH!" penjaga sekolah itu berteriak kesakitan saat kuku-kuku sosok pucat itu menembus kulit wajahnya. "T-TOLONG HENTIKAN! A-AKU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KASUS INI. T-TOLONG HENTIKAN KUMOHON, AKHH!"_

 _Sosok itu semakin memperdalam tancapan kukunya. Ekspresinya datar, tidak peduli dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh penjaga sekolah itu._

" _K-KUMOHON. LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU, [ XXXXXXXXX ]!"_

 _SLASH!_

" _AKH! SAKIT!"_

 _SHERRRRR._

 _JLEB!_

" _A-AKKH! HHHHH….KKKKK….KHHHH…."_

 _BRUK._

 _Sosok pucat itu menarik kulit wajah penjaga sekolah, membuat isi wajahnya terlihat semua. Sangat mengerikan. Ditambah darah yang memuncrat saat kulit wajahnya ditarik paksa. Tidak hanya itu, sosok pucat itu menusuk dada penjaga sekolah dengan tangannya sendiri, mengambil jantung yang berdenyut sangat cepat di dalam sana. Setelah jantung itu berhasil di dapatnya, sosok pucat itu melemparkan jantung itu pada sosok pucat lainnya yang tengah memakan tulang-tulang dari korban sebelumnya._

 _Sosok pucat lainnya ( sosok itu memiliki rambut panjang menutupi sebelah matanya, mulut robek dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri, serta bagian perutnya hanya terlihat isi perut ) dengan cepat menyambar jantung yang dilemparkan sosok pucat yang membunuh penjaga sekolah. Setelah itu, sosok pucat itu pergi meninggalkan toilet dan membiarkan sosok pucat lainnya di dalam sana._

* * *

Menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka diganggu.

 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **©Story; coldheather**

Keesokan paginya. Sekolah menengah atas Tokyo kembali dipenuhi oleh puluhan polisi dan beberapa ambulans. Naruto yang baru datang melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, mencari teman-temannya.

' _Ada apa ini? Apa terjadi pembunuhan lagi?'_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto memasukki lobi sekolah. Sangat ramai disana. Isak tangis, jeritan histeris, wajah-wajah pucat mewarnai keramaian itu. Naruto masih melemparkan pandangannya untuk mencari teman-temannya, sembari berjalan mengikuti arah pandang murid-murid di sekolahnya itu.

Pandangan para murid membawanya menuju lantai lima. Naruto berdiri di ujung tangga. Dia menatap ke arah toilet perempuan, dimana banyak polisi berkumpul memberikan garis kuning mereka. Tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian, Naruto melihat salah satu polisi sedang berbincang dengan rekan satu klubnya, Temari. Mereka berdua tampak serius. Temari terlihat seperti mengelak sesuatu.

' _Kenapa polisi itu bertanya pada Temari senpai, ya?'_ pikir Naruto bingung. _'Memangnya siapa yang meninggal?'_

"Tidak mungkin! Aku masih punya pesannya!" pekik seorang gadis histeris.

Naruto yang mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. _'Matsuri!'_ seru Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Matsuri yang juga sedang berbincang dengan 2 orang polisi.

"Kami menemukan kartu pelajarnya. Dan gadis itu memang dia." ucap polisi itu meyakinkan Matsuri.

Matsuri menggeleng cepat. "Senpai sudah pulang! Tidak mungkin dia yang dibunuh! Bisa saja gadis itu meminjam kartu pelajar senpai dan lupa mengembalikannya?!" Matsuri tetap protes.

"Itu tidak masuk akal, nona. Lagipula, untuk apa seseorang meminjam kartu pelajar orang lain?"

"Tsk!" Matsuri mengerang. Air matanya semakin deras. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mencari foto yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menepis polisi-polisi itu. "Ini. Lihatlah! Senpai bilang dia sudah pulang lengkap dengan fotonya, kh! I-itu berarti Karin senpai tidak mati! Bukan dia yang dibunuh!" pekik Matsuri, mengerang tidak terima.

' _Karin?!'_ Naruto terkejut. Langkah kakinya pun terhenti. _'Karin dibunuh?'_ Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. _'Tapi, kenapa?'_

Kedua polisi itu mengamati foto yang ditunjukkan Matsuri. Sekilas tampak normal. Tapi lama-kelamaan, foto itu semakin mengerikan. Terlebih…

"Taichou! Kami menemukan petunjuk!" seru salah satu polisi itu sambil berlari ke arah ketua polisi. Ponsel Matsuri masih dibawanya.

"Kami menemukan kepalanya!"

 _DEG!_

' _K-k-k-k-kepala?!'_ Naruto menatap 2 polisi yang tengah berlari itu dengan tatapan horor. Dia tidak habis pikir. Pembunuh Karin memisahkan tubuhnya dengan kepalanya lalu mengambil kepalanya untuk diletakkan di tempat lain? Gila! Siapa pun yang melakukan ini benar-benar gila! Benar-benar bukan seorang manusia!

Hawa dingin yang secara tiba-tiba membuat Naruto bergidik. Dia mengusap tengkuknya, lalu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sasuke berdiri di pojokan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Seketika tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Naruto pun memilih untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Keadaan sekolah lebih buruk dari hari sebelumnya. Sekolah menjadi lebih hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka terlalu takut untuk bersuara, bahkan untuk berduka pun mereka takut. 2 Hari berturut-turut mereka kehilangan teman mereka. Dan selama 2 hari berturut-turut juga mereka harus menerima fakta jika sekolah mereka tidak aman lagi. Entah itu kasus bunuh diri, maupun pembunuhan.

Shikamaru menyilangkan tangannya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Nafasnya teratur, meski sebenarnya dia juga takut. Kiba menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri. Sakura memegang dahinya. Dia tampak stres. Shino hanya diam tak bersuara. Sedangkan Naruto, dia menidurkan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

"Belum selesai kita berduka karena Neji, sekarang kita berduka karena Karin." ucap Shikamaru, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Kalau kasusnya seperti ini, apa masih bisa disebut bunuh diri?" sindirnya.

"Shikamaru, ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan itu." sanggah Naruto masih dalam posisinya.

"Aku tahu." ucap Shikamaru cepat. "Aku hanya belum bisa menerima semuanya ini."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menerimanya." Sakura ikut angkat suara. Kedua matanya sembab. "Neji mungkin saja bunuh diri. Tapi Karin tidak. Manusia macam apa yang bunuh diri dengan memenggal kepalanya sendiri?"

"Aku menyesal berdebat dengannya. Dia benar. Ada pembunuh keji di sekolah ini. Dan pembunuh itu membunuh Karin untuk membuktikan kalau apa yang dikatakan Karin memang benar." Kiba menyesal.

"Kalian tahu apa yang lebih menyeramkan daripada kematian Karin?" tanya Shino dengan nada serius, mendapat tatapan sedih bercampur kesal dari teman-temannya. "Fakta bahwa foto Karin yang ditunjukkan Matsuri kemarin adalah foto kepala Karin yang telah dipenggal oleh pembunuhnya. Dengan kata lain, Karin sudah mati saat foto itu dikirimkan."

Semua semakin bergidik ngeri. Mereka seharusnya menyadari itu. Senyuman yang dipaksakan di foto Karin, serta alasan foto itu dikirimkan. Seharusnya mereka sadar jika foto itu aneh. Tapi tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka juga. Foto itu diambil dengan posisi Karin yang berbaring dengan selimut yang mencapai lehernya, membuat tak seorang pun berpikir jika foto Karin di foto itu hanyalah kepalanya saja.

"Selain itu, tidak hanya Karin yang dibunuh. Paman penjaga sekolah juga." ucap Shikamaru lagi, mendapat tatapan kaget dari teman-temannya.

"A-apa?! Paman Kashiwagi juga?!" Naruto yang beralih dari posisinya memekik kaget.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, aku tidak mendengar kabar itu."

"Para gadis itu menemukan mayatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mayat Karin. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu jika ada mayat lainnya di dalam sana karena sudah takut duluan saat melihat mayat paman Kashiwagi." jelas Shikamaru.

"Dua mayat dalam satu hari? Tuhan! Pembunuh ini benar-benar maniak!" seru Sakura ketakutan. "Mulai besok aku tidak akan masuk. Aku akan diam di rumah untuk mencari aman!"

"Aku masih ragu." ucap Shikamaru.

"Ragu kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ragu kalau ini adalah ulah manusia. Karena kudengar jantung paman Kashiwagi keluar dari rongga dadanya. Dan lubang di dadanya itu seperti ditembus oleh tangan kosong. Tidak masuk akal kalau seorang manusia bisa melakukan itu."

 _Glek_.

"Ini.. Semakin mengerikan." Sakura meringis ngeri.

Shikamaru menatap Sakura datar sebelum melanjutkan informasinya. "Tidak hanya itu saja. Ada bekas gigitan pada tulang-tulang Karin dan juga jantung. Entah itu jantung milik Karin atau milik paman Kashiwagi. Lalu, wajah paman Kashiwagi.." Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya. "Ugh, aku tidak mau melanjutkannya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah."

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau pelakunya adalah hantu?" Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tidak percaya hantu." jawab Shikamaru. "Tapi apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak mungkin." Kiba menggeleng pelan. "Kau benar. Ini semua tidak masuk akal." dia meringis. "Aku takut kalau kita akan menjadi targetnya."

 _Sret_.

Suara bangku belakang yang digeser. Sasuke meninggalkan bangkunya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia melewati kumpulan 5 murid itu tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Kelima murid itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Mereka berlima sepakat jika hari itu Sasuke terlihat aneh. Sasuke memang terkenal sebagai laki-laki yang tidak banyak bicara dan cuek. Tapi saat ini, meski Sasuke tidak banyak bicara dan cuek seperti biasanya, entah kenapa mereka berlima merasa ada yang aneh. Ada yang berubah dari Sasuke. Seperti, dia menjadi lebih dingin. Sedangkah sehari sebelumnya dia masih sama seperti biasanya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Neji? Apa Sasuke berubah setelah berkabung di hari sebelumnya?

"Sasuke, kau mau kema-"

Berpapasan dengan Sasuke, gadis berambut indigo itu memasukki kelas. Mereka berdua hanya saling melewati. Tidak ada sapaan saat mereka berjumpa. Terlihat sangat dingin.

"Hinata!" seru Kiba.

"Hinata kau kembali!" seru Sakura, merasa sedikit senang.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dia tampak sedikit ketakutan. Hinata melangkah menuju bangkunya yang berada 2 bangku dari bangku Sakura. Tidak hanya Sasuke, Hinata juga terlihat aneh. Dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Dan kulitnya, astaga! Pucat sekali!

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sudah benar-benar baikan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ah, ano.. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng kecil. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Kalau kau masih belum baikan, kenapa memaksakan dirimu untuk masuk?" tanya Kiba perhatian.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama beristirahat. Aku takut ketinggalan pelajaran." jawab Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Kemarin tidak ada pelajaran." ucap Shino. "Kenapa? Karena para guru sedang sibuk."

"Ah!" Hinata berdecak kaget. "T-tidak ada guru? Seharian?" kedua pupil amethystnya membulat.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada, Hinata. Lagipula meskipun ada, kau tetap tidak perlu khawatir akan ketinggalan pelajaran. Kau bisa meminjam catatanku."

"Ah, umm.. Terimakasih, Sakura-chan." ucap Hinata, masih tersipu malu.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengamati Hinata dengan intens. Dia penasaran dengan keanehan pada gadis indigo itu. Apa Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padanya? Lalu, apa yang membuat Hinata datang ke sekolah meski kondisinya masih belum baik? Apa Sasuke yang memaksanya?

"Hey Naruto, Kiba, Shino." panggil Shikamaru setengah berbisik.

"Apa?" sahut Kiba.

"Aku pikir Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu." ucap Shikamaru menyelidik. Sesekali dia melirik Hinata yang masih berbincang dengan Sakura.

"Kupikir juga begitu." sahut Kiba mengiyakan.

"Bukankah kemarin Sasuke berkabung?" tanya Shino mengingat-ingat pertemuan mereka dengan Sasuke.

"Hm." Shikamaru mengiyakan. "Apa kalian pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Kupikir begitu." jawab Kiba sambil mengangguk. "Tapi kita lupakan hal ini. Fokuslah pada kasus ini!"

"Ya. Kau benar." ucap Shikamaru sembari berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan senpainya, Temari, yang sempat diintrogasi oleh polisi. Mungkin saja dia bisa mencari jawabannya dari gadis pirang berkuncir 4 itu.

* * *

Ruang 3 – A.

Shikamaru menunggu dengan sabar. Seorang gadis pirang berkuncir 4 keluar dari dalam ruangan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin pada Shikamaru.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau ingin membicarakan tentang Karin, lebih baik enyahlah dari hadapanku!" sentak Temari ketus. Dia sangat sensitif hari ini. Pastinya karena diintrogasi oleh polisi dan teman-teman di kelasnya menghindarinya. Menghindarinya untuk dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Shikamaru terkejut saat Temari menyentaknya. Dia bicara baik-baik tapi gadis pirang itu malah menyentaknya. Merepotkan.

"Aku peduli pada Karin." ucap Shikamaru, tak habis akal. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia dibunuh." tambahnya. "Dan di sekolah ini hanya kau yang mengetahuinya."

"Maksudmu, aku tahu kenapa dia dibunuh?" Temari memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Shikamaru.

"Bukan, bukan. Bukan itu. Hahh, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru kembali berpikir.

Sementara Temari, dia tampak sedikit gelisah. Dia melirik ke belakangnya, memastikan jika orang itu tidak mengikutinya. Melihat kegelisahan Temari, Shikamaru mengambil inisiatif.

"Mau bicara di tempat yang sepi?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" tanya Temari ketus.

"Hey, hey! Bukan itu yang kumaksud!" tepis Shikamaru.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kita berbicara berdua saja agar tidak ada murid lain yang mendengar." jelas Shikamaru.

Temari tampak berpikir. Lalu dia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Atap sekolah." ucapnya sekalian memberikan tempat yang dituju.

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap sekolah, dengan Temari yang sesekali melirik ke belakang, sadar jika dia ternyata diikuti.

"Sekarang, ceritakan." suruh Shikamaru setelah mereka berdua berada di atap sekolah.

Temari menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" tanya Temari ketus.

"Karena dia teman kami. Kami ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua." jawab Shikamaru tenang.

"Bukan masalah yang besar." Temari masih ketus.

"Lalu, apa masalah kalian?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan masalah besar! Kenapa kau ini terus bertanya, huh?!"

"Hhhh.." Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang membunuh Karin."

"Kau sama saja dengan para polisi itu. Apa kau juga akan ikut menuduhku?" nada suara Temari meninggi. Dia tampak kesal.

"Apa? Tentu tidak!" tepis Shikamaru. "Aku yakin kau tidak membunuh Karin. Dan aku yakin kau salah paham dengan para polisi itu."

"Tidak." Temari menghela nafas panjang. Meski wajahnya masih ketus, tapi Shikamaru tahu kalau gadis di depannya itu sebenarnya menahan sedih. "Polisi itu menuduhku. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka semua yang kutahu tapi mereka masih meminta lebih. Mereka mencurigaiku dan sekarang setiap pergerakkanku selalu diawasi."

"Diawasi?" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. "Oleh siapa?"

"Semuanya."

"Huh? Maksudmu, semua orang mengawasimu sampai karena mereka pikir kau adalah pembunuhnya?"

Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Dan mereka mengawasimu sampai mereka mendapatkan bukti kalau kau adalah pembunuhnya?"

Temari kembali mengangguk.

Shikamaru menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak percaya jika para polisi sampai mencurigai Temari sampai sejauh ini.

"Dan kau bisa saja dicurigai juga." ucap Temari dingin.

"Hmmm." Shikamaru berpikir. "Selama kau dan aku tetap bersikap seperti biasa, kita tidak akan dicurigai." ucap Shikamaru pada Temari, mencoba menenangkan keadaan.

"Aku mengerti." ucap Temari.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tahu?" Shikamaru mengulang pertanyaannya. "Beritahu aku seperti apa yang kau beritahu pada para polisi itu." pintanya.

"Hhh.. Kau ini memang keras kepala, ya." Temari menghela panjang. "Seminggu yang lalu aku bertengkar dengan Karin. Aku tidak memasukkannya ke tim inti untuk tampil di festival budaya 2 minggu lagi karena aku ingin kouhai-kouhai kami yang tampil. Tapi Karin tidak terima lalu kami bertengkar. Dan aku akhirnya mencoret namanya dari daftar anggota."

Shikamaru mendengarkan cerita Temari dengan seksama. "Lalu?"

"Lalu dia mulai mengirimkan pesan-pesan ancaman. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya." lanjut Temari.

"Pesan-pesan ancaman? Boleh kulihat?"

Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan ragu. Ragu apakah dia bisa mempercayai Shikamaru atau tidak. Tapi dia memilih untuk percaya. Temari mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka pesan-pesan aneh itu lalu menunjukkannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengambil ponsel Temari lalu membacanya.

[ Mati kau jalang! Aku akan mengacaukan festival budaya nanti. ]

[ MATI. ]

[ MATI. ]

[ JALANG MENJIJIKKAN. ]

Shikamaru meringis ngeri saat membaca pesan-pesan itu. Dia tahu banyak orang yang tidak suka pada Karin. Mulut Karin tidak bisa dijaga dan dia terlalu kasar. Tapi Shikamaru tidak pernah menyangka Karin berani memanggil senpainya dengan kata 'jalang' hanya karena sakit hati. Sungguh kekanakkan.

[ AKU AKAN MEMPERMALUKANMU SENPAI. AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU KEHILANGAN HARGA DIRI! ]

[ AKU MENEMUKAN FOTO TAK SENONOHMU SENPAI. ]

[ LIHAT. KAU TERLIHAT SEPERTI JALANG LIAR YANG HAUS BELAIAN LAKI-LAKI. BAGAIMANA? BAGUS, KAN? ]

 _Glek_.

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Karin mengirim foto Temari yang tak senonoh. Di foto itu tampak Temari yang telanjang dengan 3 laki-laki paruh baya yang melakukan hubungan intim padanya. Melihat ekspresi Shikamaru, Temari segera mengambil ponselnya dari tangan murid berambut nanas itu.

"Dia mengeditnya." ucap Temari. Dia tampak malu sekaligus marah.

Shikamaru menatap Temari, mencoba mengontrol dirinya. "Aku tahu." ucapnya.

"Kau tidak melapor?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada gunanya. Hanya akan membuatku semakin malu."

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, kau benar."

"Pesan-pesan inilah yang membuat para polisi itu mencurigaiku. Karena aku tidak melapor, mereka mengira aku sengaja memendamnya sebagai alasan untuk membunuh Karin. Tapi aku berani bersumpah demi apa pun, aku tidak membunuhnya!" Temari mengerang. Dia tampak ingin menangis, tapi dia terlalu kuat untuk meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa kau menunjukkannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari menggeleng. "Mereka memaksaku untuk memperlihatkan isi pesanku. Saat aku menolak, mereka merampas ponselku."

"Hhhh.. Merepotkan sekali." hela Shikamaru.

Suara ponsel tanda pesan masuk berbunyi. Temari segera membacanya. "Aku harus kembali. Sampai nanti." ucap Temari. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di atap.

* * *

Hinata sedang berada di perpustakaan bersama Sakura. Mereka berdua sedang membaca novel remaja yang tengah populer. Saat Sakura pergi mencari novel-novel yang lain, seseorang meletakkan sebuah kertas yang sudah diremas-remas membentuk bola di meja Hinata. Dia memanfaatkan suasana perpustakaan yang sedang sepi untuk memberikan kertas itu.

Hinata mendongak menatap murid yang memberikannya kertas itu, lalu membacanya saat orang itu meninggalkan perpustakaan. Hinata membuka remasan kertas itu pelan-pelan sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar, agar tidak ada murid yang curiga.

 **Selesaikan permainanmu. Kau tidak mau ada orang lain lagi yang mati tak masuk akal lagi, 'kan?**

Hinata bergidik ngeri. Dia mengedipkan kedua manik amethystnya. Dia tidak percaya jika murid itu tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia kembali meremas kertas itu. Tapi sebelum Hinata meremas kertas itu dengan sempurna, kedua amethystnya menangkap tulisan lanjutan. Dia kembali membuka remasan itu untuk membacanya.

 **Cukup 1 pembunuh di sekolah ini.**

 **TBC.**

[ Author's note;

Untuk beberapa hari mungkin author akan update cepat. Mumpung ide masih mengalir. Oh ya. Karena fanfic ini genrenya Horor – Drama jadi kedepannya fanfic ini fokusnya bukan ke 'siapa-yang-membunuh' tapi lebih ke 'kenapa-dia-membunuh'. Identitas pembunuhnya juga akan author ungkap 1 atau 2 chapter depan lagi. Stay updated ya guys. Jangan lupa read dan review. Terimakasih buat yang sudah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Btw, ada yang baca kalimat pendek diatas tulisan copyright? Itu isi hati salah satu karakter lho. -abaikan-]


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter sebelumnya;_

 _Seseorang meletakkan sebuah kertas yang sudah diremas-remas membentuk bola di meja Hinata. Dia memanfaatkan suasana perpustakaan yang sedang sepi untuk memberikan kertas itu._

 _Hinata mendongak menatap murid yang memberikannya kertas itu, lalu membacanya saat orang itu meninggalkan perpustakaan. Hinata membuka remasan kertas itu pelan-pelan sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar, agar tidak ada murid yang curiga._

 ** _Selesaikan permainanmu. Kau tidak mau ada orang lain lagi yang mati tak masuk akal lagi, 'kan?_**

 _Hinata bergidik ngeri. Dia mengedipkan kedua manik amethystnya. Dia tidak percaya jika murid itu tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia kembali meremas kertas itu. Tapi sebelum Hinata meremas kertas itu dengan sempurna, kedua amethystnya menangkap tulisan lanjutan. Dia kembali membuka remasan itu untuk membacanya._

 ** _Cukup 1 pembunuh di sekolah ini._**

* * *

Kapan ini akan berakhir?

 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **©Story; coldheather**

"Hm?" Sakura berdehum heran saat orang itu meninggalkan perpustakaan seperti orang yang tergesa-gesa. Di tangan Sakura ada beberapa novel lainnya yang akan dia pinjam. "Kenapa dia tergesa-gesa?" tanyanya.

"Ah! A-ano.." Hinata terkejut dengan suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari belakangnya. Dengan segera dia menutup mulutnya sebelum penjaga perpustakaan menegurnya. "A-aku tidak tahu, Sakura-chan."

"Hmmmmm." Sakura menyipitkan kedua manik _emerald_ nya. Dia menatap remasan kertas di tangan Hinata. "Apa itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk remasan kertas itu.

"EH?! B-BUKAN APA-APA!" pekik Hinata sambil menyembunyikan remasan kertas itu, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Sssssst!" seru Sakura kaget. "Kecilkan suaramu! Kau mengagetkanku dan kita berdua berada di perpustakaan!" Sakura melihat ke arah penjaga perpustakaan. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah menatap mereka berdua dengan sinis.

Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa sebelum dia kembali beralih pada Hinata. "Tidak perlu sehisteris itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengetahuinya." ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

Hinata hanya memerah, menyembunyikan perasaan malu sekaligus was-wasnya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan percintaan kalian."

"EH?!"

"SSSSSSSSSTTT!"

Hinata semakin memerah. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengelak. "A-apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" pekik Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hmmmmm.." Sakura kembali menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi kupikir kalian berdua cocok." ucap Sakura. "Kau manis dan dia.. Ugh.." Sakura tampak berpikir.

"D-dia kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Menyebalkan." ucap Sakura ketus.

"M-menyebalkan?"

"Dia berisik, tidak bisa diam, seenaknya sendiri, keras kepala, dan bodoh."

"L-lalu kenapa kau bilang kalau kami cocok, Sakura-chan? Apa kau pikir aku cocok dengan laki-laki seperti itu?"

"Huh? Ahahaha, bukan, bukan. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Hanya.."

"Hanya?"

"Hanya.. Kupikir kalian berdua saling melengkapi."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara, layaknya perpustakaan pada umumnya. Sementara itu, seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraan kedua gadis itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang itu berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ya, tidak ada satu pun dari gadis itu yang menyadari jika ada orang lain selain mereka di perpustakaan itu.

Orang itu melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Dia hendak menampakkan dirinya pada kedua gadis itu dengan sengaja. Sebuah buku tentang psikologi terpampang jelas di tangannya, menjadikannya salah satu hal yang mencolok dari orang itu.

Sakura dan Hinata serempak menatap ke arah orang itu. Orang itu adalah seorang murid laki-laki dari kelas mereka. Seseorang yang menjadi buah bibir mulai pagi ini.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" sapa Sakura heran. Setahunya, Sasuke tidak suka pergi ke perpustakaan. Terlebih, buku psikologi yang dibawanya membuat Sakura bergidik heran pada murid itu. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Sasuke mempunyai masalah? Ya. Sasuke memang punya 'masalah'. Tapi itu sudah cukup lama.

Murid laki-laki itu menoleh, memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang tampan. Senyuman itu tidak tahan lama. Beberapa detik kemudian senyuman itu memudar dan menghilang saat Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja peminjaman.

Kedua gadis itu masih menatap ke arah Sasuke. Mereka berdua lalu saling berpandangan, melemparkan kebingungan satu sama lain.

"Hey. Kupikir ada yang tidak beres." ucap Sakura. "Apa kau juga berpikir seperti itu?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Um.. Kupikir juga seperti itu." ucapnya setuju.

Keduanya tetap mengamati Sasuke sampai murid laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Akan kuberitahu yang lainnya. Ini aneh." ucap Sakura.

"Aku setuju. Siapa tahu kita bisa membantu Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Sore harinya setelah pulang sekolah. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, dan Hinata berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Mereka hendak pulang bersama-sama.

"Oke. Hari ini tambah satu orang!" seru Kiba semangat. Ya, dia sangat semangat. Dia senang saat Hinata mau pulang bersama dengan mereka.

"Kiba-kun, kenapa kau terlihat senang?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja dia senang. Kenapa? Karena dia bisa berjalan bersamamu." jawab Shino mewakili Kiba.

"Hey!" pekik Kiba pada Shino. "Bukan karena itu, bodoh!" elak Kiba. Wajahnya memerah.

"Dia bohong. Kenapa? Karena wajahnya yang memerah itu adalah jawabannya."

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau ucapkan, Shino?! Mau kulepaskan anjing-anjingku, hah?!" Kiba mengambil kuda-kuda. Dia sudah siap jika nanti Shino mengajaknya bertengkar.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar!" lerai Sakura dan berhasil membuat kedua murid laki-laki itu menyudahi pertengkaran mereka.

Sementara teman-temannya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, Shikamaru masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sejak tadi dia telah menelepon Naruto. Naruto tidak berada di kelas sejak jam pelajaran terakhir (meski tidak ada pelajaran seharian). Dia khawatir teman pirang bodohnya akan menjadi korban berikutnya.

 _'_ _Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak menjawab. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.'_

Setiap kali Shikamaru menelepon Naruto, lagi-lagi suara operator yang menjadi jawabannya. Kemana si pirang bodoh itu? Apa dia sudah pulang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau dia sudah menjadi mayat? Oh Shikamaru tidak ingin opsi terakhir. Opsi satu atau dua bukan masalah baginya. Tapi opsi terakhir? Jangan. Jangan sampai hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Cukup Karin-lah orang terakhir yang meninggal di sekolah itu. Jangan ada lagi murid yang meninggal!

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruto?" tanya Kiba. Akhirnya seseorang selain Shikamaru sadar akan sosok murid pirang yang tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Ah. Ya. Dimana Naruto, ya?" Shino ikut bertanya. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia hanya ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Sakura menatap Hinata. Yang ditatap menatapnya balik. "A-ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hey, kemana dia?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu." jawab Hinata.

"Apa dia tidak memberitahumu? Kulihat kau langsung meremas kertas itu. Apa dia mengajakmu bertemu? Mungkin saja dia masih menunggumu." Sakura menghujam gadis berambut indigo itu dengan sejumlah pertanyaan.

Kedua pipi Hinata memerah. Tampak seperti para gadis yang bersemu malu saat nama laki-laki yang disukainya disebut.

"A-aku pikir tidak seperti itu." ucap Hinata sambil mengontrol nafasnya. "Mungkin dia sudah pulang." lanjutnya.

"Dia tidak menjawab teleponku." ucap Shikamaru, menginterupsi percakapan kedua gadis itu. "Aku tidak yakin kalau Naruto sudah pulang. Terlebih, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kita?"

"Memangnya harus, ya? Berpamitan pada kita semua sebelum dia pulang?" tanya Kiba yang terdengar sedikit menyindir.

"Dengar. Kita berada di situasi yang rawan. Kita tidak tahu kalau-kalau si pembunuh menculik Naruto." Shikamaru menjelaskan. "Selain itu, aku tidak percaya kalau Naruto akan bunuh diri seperti Neji."

Kelima murid itu tampak berpikir. Mereka menemukan kebenaran dalam ucapan Shikamaru. Sementara itu, seseorang melihat mereka dari atap sekolah. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah orang itu. Hanya tatapan datar, senyum palsu, dan tangan kanannya yang mengepal kuat-kuat seperti menyimpan dendam.

"S-S-Sa-" rintih seorang gadis yang sekarat di tempat yang sama dengan tempat dimana orang, atau lebih tepatnya 'murid' itu berdiri. Ada 3 murid di atap saat itu. Murid yang sedang berdiri, murid perempuan yang sekarat, dan seorang murid laki-laki yang seluruh kulitnya hancur hingga daging kemerahan yang melepuh menjadi pemandangan yang mewarnai sore itu.

Murid itu menoleh menatap gadis dengan wajah rusak yang meringis memeluk kakinya. Gadis itu tidak rela jika orang yang telah merusak wajahnya lolos begitu saja.

"Sa-sa-sa.. Sughhh!" kembali, gadis itu merintih. Suaranya semakin mengecil. Tangisannya deras.

Murid itu berjongkok, lalu mengambil bekas lakban yang dia pakai untuk menutup mulut gadis itu agar tidak berteriak. Dia menempelkan lakban itu lagi pada mulut gadis itu. Gadis itu meronta. Sayangnya, kekuatan gadis itu tidak mampu untuk menghentikan murid itu.

Lakban itu berhasil menempel pada mulut gadis itu. Masih tidak mau menyerah, tanpa henti dia tetap meronta. Murid itu sedikit kesal. Dia berdiri lalu menginjak wajah gadis itu yang sudah hancur berkali-kali, lalu menggeseknya, membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. Untungnya lakban itu masih menempel. Jika tidak, tentu saja kelima orang bodoh itu akan naik dan mengetahui aksinya.

Tenaga gadis itu melemah. Murid itu menghentikan aksinya. Dia kembali berjongkok, mengambil tali yang berada di dekatnya. Dia telah mengambil tindakan yang salah dengan melepas lakban, tali, dan masih membiarkan gadis itu hidup untuk merasakan sakit sebelum beristirahat dengan tenang.

Murid itu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki gadis itu. Gadis itu menangis menahan sedih dan perih. Dia putus asa. Wajah cantiknya kini rusak tak berbentuk. Dia tidak perlu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tanpa cermin pun, dia tahu bagaimana buruknya wajahnya saat ini. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengenali dirinya. Semua akan lari, menangis, dan berteriak jika mereka melihat wajahnya seperti ini.

"NGGHH!" ringis gadis itu lagi. Kulitnya yang melepuh perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan daging merah muda yang bercampur darah.

Murid itu hanya menatap datar, menyaksikan perjuangan gadis yang disiksanya itu. Menangis. Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis. Dia mengingat kejadian saat itu. Kejadian yang oleh para murid di kelasnya setuju untuk melupakannya. Dia pikir masalah itu akan selesai. Tapi tidak. Berbulan-bulan setelah kejadian itu, satu per satu dari mereka mengalami nasib yang sama. Bahkan lebih parah. Dia benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya dia mengerti dengan perasaan murid di hadapannya ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dia paham dia akan menyusul teman-temannya.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya. Dia tahu dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Saat kedua matanya hampir terpejam, dan nyawanya sudah hampir hilang, dia melihat murid itu mengambil air keras yang dia pakai untuk merusak wajahnya, lalu menyiramkannya lagi pada wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"NNGHGHHH! NNGGHHHHH!" gadis itu meringis dan meronta.

"NGGGHHHHH! NGGGGHhhhhhhh…" kembali meronta hingga suaranya habis.

"…."

Hening. Tidak ada lagi suara. Gadis itu sudah meninggal. Murid itu menunduk sembari menghela nafas. Sebuah tepuk tangan menginterupsinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau dapat menontonnya dengan tenang. Kau benar-benar mengerikan, Sa-, Ah. Hampir saja."

Murid itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kini dia dapat melihat murid yang memberinya tepuk tangan beberapa detik lalu. Murid itu melangkah mendekatinya. Langkahnya yang teratur memberikan kengerian sendiri bagi murid yang telah membunuh 2 murid sekaligus itu.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan murid pembunuh itu, murid itu melihat sesuatu yang berada di dekat mayat murid laki-laki yang telah meninggal beberapa jam lalu. Murid itu tersenyum, puas dengan apa yang dilakukan murid pembunuh itu.

"Hey. Aku tahu kau pintar. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sepintar ini." murid itu tersenyum lebar. Dia benar-benar bahagia.

Murid itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo pulang. Aku akan mentraktirmu." ajaknya pada murid pembunuh itu.

Murid pembunuh itu menggeleng pelan. "Masih belum selesai." ucapnya datar.

"Hm? Apanya yang belum selesai?" tanya murid itu.

"Ini."

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Hey, Naruto! Kemana kau?!"

"Oiiiiiiiiiii!"

Kelima murid itu masih berada di sekolah. Mereka terus mencari teman pirang mereka. Sudah hampir 1 jam mereka mencari, tapi teman pirang mereka tak kunjung ditemukan. Sebenarnya, kemana murid pirang itu pergi?

"Shikamaru, apa Naruto belum membalas pesanmu?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Belum." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Hhhh. Ada apa ya dengan Naruto? Tumben sekali dia seperti itu." Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak pagi Naruto tidak terlalu banyak bicara." Shino yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya dia masih _shock_." ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak yakin. Mereka tidak terlalu akrab." timpal Kiba.

"Tapi Karin tetap temannya. Apalagi dengan kematian Karin yang seperti itu pasti membuatnya terkejut."

"Ah. Tentang kematian Karin. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran." Shino menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemana kepala Karin?"

 _Deg!_

Diam. Keheningan menerpa para murid itu. Ucapan Shino membuat mereka teringat jika teman mereka, Karin, meninggal dengan kondisi tanpa kepala. Mengingat hal itu, mereka berlima hanya bergidik ngeri.

" _Guys_ , aku tidak mau memikirkannya." ucap Sakura. "Itu membuatku mual."

"Maafkan aku." ucap Shino singkat.

"Aku baru kepikiran soal itu. Kemana kepala Karin? Dimana pembunuhnya menyembunyikan kepalanya?" Shikamaru mengambil pose berpikir. "Apa kalian masih mengingat foto yang ditunjukkan Matsuri kemarin?" tanyanya pada keempat temannya.

"Ya."

"Begitulah."

"Aku ingat."

"Hm."

"Senyum Karin seperti dipaksakan." Shikamaru mengingat-ingat. "Aku yakin sekali yang mengirim pesan itu pasti pembunuhnya. Dan dia membuat Karin tersenyum paksa."

"Huh? Maksudmu apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba bingung.

Hinata tampak ketakutan. Dia belum pernah mendengar pembunuhan sesadis itu sebelumnya. Sakura yang menyadari perubahan emosi pada Hinata segera berinisiatif untuk menghentikan percakapan itu.

" _Guys, come on_!" seru Sakura. "Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan hal ini? Kasihan Hinata. Dia ketakutan!"

Para murid laki-laki melemparkan pandangan mereka ke arah gadis berambut indigo itu. Kedua pipi Hinata kembali memerah karena semua pandangan menuju ke arahnya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa!" bohong Hinata. "Kalian bisa melanjutkan percakapan kalian lagi. Aku akan menutup telingaku!" ucapnya sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku akan mengganti topik." ucap Shino. Dia terdengar sedikit tersinggung.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita lupakan tentang Karin sejenak." ucap Shikamaru menengahi. "Kita akan fokus untuk mencari Naru-"

 _Drrrrt._

Ponsel Shikamaru bergetar, tanda pesan masuk. Shikamaru lalu membaca nama pengirimnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kiba ingin tahu.

"Naruto." jawab Shikamaru. Wajahnya tampak serius.

[ Maaf, aku sakit perut. Sekarang aku sudah di rumah. ( Foto Naruto yang menjulurkan lidah sambil berpose V. ) Jangan khawatir. Aku benar-benar berada di rumah. =P ]

Shikamaru memperhatikan foto yang dikirim Naruto dengan seksama. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pemaksaan disana. Bisa dipastikan jika yang mengirim foto itu memang benar-benar Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aman." jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa itu benar-benar Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya. Aku yakin." sahut Shikamaru.

"Lalu, kenapa dia pulang duluan?" tanya Shino.

"Sakit perut." jawab Shikamaru sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita bubar!" serunya sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sekolah.

"Hm? Ini benar-benar luar biasa! Dari semua karya-karyamu, yang ini yang paling kusuka."

"….."

"Kuharap besok akan semakin menarik."

"…"

"Tangisan, jeritan, dan wajah-wajah takut mereka membuatku sedikit senang. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat mereka merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat itu."

"…."

"Aku tidak sabar. Akan kubuat orang-orang itu menangis!"

"…"

"Hm? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak menyukai karyamu sendiri?"

"…. Tidak. Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bingung."

"Huh? Apa yang kau bingungkan?"

"Sebenarnya diantara kita berdua, siapa yang sakit?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Sekolah menengah atas Tokyo kembali dipenuhi oleh kerumunan polisi. 2 Mayat murid sekolah itu ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. Mereka ditemukan dengan wajah rusak akibat air keras serta tubuh yang terkoyak seperti dicabik-cabik seperti sesuatu. Dan apa yang membuat kedua mayat itu lebih mengenaskan adalah, mereka berdua digantung di tiang listrik.

"UHHUEGGGHHHHH!" Kiba memuntahkan isi perutnya saat kedua mayat itu diturunkan. Tidak hanya bau busuknya saja yang mengocok isi perut, namun keadaan mayat yang rusak serta tak utuh itu juga.

"T-T-T-T-TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Sakura menjerit histeris. Dia menarik-narik surai merah mudanya. "TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "I-I-INO!" teriaknya. "NARUTO!"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

 _Brag._

Hinata tak sadarkan diri, tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh Shikamaru sebelum tubuh Hinata terjatuh.

"Hinata!" serunya.

Shikamaru berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski dirinya sebenarnya panik. Otak pintarnya bahkan tidak mampu untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Entah, dia akan memikirkannya nanti. Untuk saat itu, satu-satunya tindakan yang harus Shikamaru lakukan adalah membawa Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, dan yang lainnya ke UKS.

"Kiba, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau bisa jalan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kiba.

Kiba tampak pucat. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. "N-Naruto.." mulutnya bergumam. "T-tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Naruto-"

"Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita ke UKS. Kau butuh menenangkan dirimu sendiri." ucap Shikamaru. Sebenarnya dia cukup jijik melihat isi perut Kiba yang dikeluarkannya. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mentolerirnya.

Shino tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tidak ada satu kata-kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia juga ikut terpukul?

"Shino?" panggil Shikamaru. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Shino menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin pulang. Kenapa? Karena aku sudah tidak kuat dengan sekolah ini lagi."

"Shino, ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal itu. Ayo kita ke UKS dan tenangkan diri kalian." titah Shikamaru seperti sang ketua.

* * *

Kelima murid itu berjalan menuju UKS. Saat mereka membuka pintu UKS, mereka dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tengah tertidur di salah satu bilik UKS.

"Huh? Itu Sasuke?" tanya Kiba saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang tertidur.

"Sssst. Kecilkan suaramu!" seru Shikamaru dengan suara pelan.

Mereka kembali menatap Sasuke. Sasuke masih tertidur. Mereka perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju dua bilik di sebelah Sasuke untuk mengistirahatkan Hinata. Sakura membantu membenarkan posisi tidur Hinata agar gadis itu dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru mendadak penasaran. Dia penasaran dengan murid Uchiha itu. Dia melangkah perlahan mendekati bilik Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari Sasuke jika dilihat dari posisi ini. Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi sebuah petunjuk. Tidak ada benda-benda mencurigakan. Tapi, ada tumpukkan buku yang menarik perhatian Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke, hanya untuk mengetahui buku apa yang dibaca oleh Sasuke. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya saat dia membaca judul buku-buku itu.

 _'_ _Ini buku tentang kejiwaan.'_ batin Shikamaru dalam hati. _'Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?'_

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak. Selama ini Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sedikit berubah setelah kejadian-kejadian mengerikan ini.

 _'_ _Hmm..'_

Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir. _'Apa jangan-jangan ini karena kejadian itu?'_

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Murid berambut nanas itu tampak panik. _'Kalau dugaanku ini benar, kami semua benar-benar mati. Aku harus memberitahu yang lainnya.'_ batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melangkah hendak meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi, belum satu langkah diambilnya, tangan Shikamaru dicengkeram oleh Sasuke.

 _Deg!_

 _'_ _D-d-dingin!'_

 **TBC.**

[ Guys! Maaf lama reviewnya. Author sudah mulai kembali ke aktifitas sehari-hari. Tapi author usahakan agar updatenya cepat meski tidak secepat biasanya.

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review. Sampai sini, mulai ketahuan, kan? Next update ditunggu ya! ]


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter sebelumnya;_

 _Mereka kembali menatap Sasuke. Sasuke masih tertidur. Mereka perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju dua bilik di sebelah Sasuke untuk mengistirahatkan Hinata. Sakura membantu membenarkan posisi tidur Hinata agar gadis itu dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman._

 _Sementara itu, Shikamaru mendadak penasaran. Dia penasaran dengan murid Uchiha itu. Dia melangkah perlahan mendekati bilik Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari Sasuke jika dilihat dari posisi ini. Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi sebuah petunjuk. Tidak ada benda-benda mencurigakan. Tapi, ada tumpukkan buku yang menarik perhatian Shikamaru._

 _Shikamaru mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke, hanya untuk mengetahui buku apa yang dibaca oleh Sasuke. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya saat dia membaca judul buku-buku itu._

 _'_ _Ini buku tentang kejiwaan.' batin Shikamaru dalam hati. 'Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?'_

 _Shikamaru berpikir sejenak. Selama ini Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sedikit berubah setelah kejadian-kejadian mengerikan ini._

 _'_ _Hmm..'_

 _Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir. 'Apa jangan-jangan ini karena kejadian itu?'_

 _Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Murid berambut nanas itu tampak panik. 'Kalau dugaanku ini benar, kami semua benar-benar mati. Aku harus memberitahu yang lainnya.' batin Shikamaru._

 _Shikamaru melangkah hendak meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi, belum satu langkah diambilnya, tangan Shikamaru dicengkeram oleh Sasuke._

 _Deg!_

 _'_ _D-d-dingin!'_

* * *

Aku juga sakit.

 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **©Story; coldheather**

Shikamaru melebarkan kedua pupilnya. Tangan kirinya dicengkeram oleh tangan dingin Sasuke. Shikamaru memberanikan dirinya, menatap 2 manik hitam pekat milik Uchiha yang menatapnya kosong.

"KHU!" Shikamaru berusaha melepas cengkeraman Sasuke, tapi tidak berhasil.

Sasuke tetap menatapnya kosong. Kedua manik hitamnya menatap lurus, dingin, seperti orang yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Seperti, kesadarannya berada di alam lain.

"Lepas!" seru Shikamaru sambil menghentakkan tangannya, tapi masih tidak berhasil. Justru cengkeraman Sasuke semakin kuat.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Kiba. Terdengar langkah kakinya yang mendekati bilik Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!" Shikamaru kembali menghentak. Kali ini lebih keras hingga cengkeraman Sasuke berhasil terlepas dari tangannya.

Shikamaru mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang membiru. Sesekali dia meringis perih. _'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba mencengkeramku seperti itu?!'_ batin Shikamaru.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" kejut Kiba saat dia sampai di bilik Sasuke, disusul oleh Shino dan Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh menatap 3 murid lainnya dengan tatapan yang masih sama kosong dan dinginnya seperti tatapan yang dia berikan pada Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Sakura cemas, terlebih saat melihat Shikamaru meringis.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Shikamaru. "Ayo kita pergi." ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, Shikamaru." cegat Kiba.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Kiba balik bertanya. Dia penasaran dengan pergelangan tangan Shikamaru yang diusap-usap pelan oleh pemiliknya.

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Shikamaru yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Shino menatap Sasuke. Untuk beberapa alasan, Shino merasa iba dengan murid Uchiha itu. Tapi dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Yang jelas, Shino tahu jika apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini adalah kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Semua orang di sekolah itu mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, mereka menutup mulut. Membuat semuanya menjadi rahasia sekolah.

"Ayo kita pergi." ucap Shino sambil berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

"H-hey!" seru Kiba. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian seperti ingin cepat-cepat pergi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kecilkan suaramu! Ini UKS." tegur Shikamaru. "Ayo pergi. Orang-orang ini tidak akan bisa beristirahat kalau kita terus disini."

"Hm, yeah. Kau benar." Kiba mengangguk setuju. Dia pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sasuke juga.

Sementara Sakura, dia memilih untuk menemani Hinata. Tapi sebelum dia berbalik, dia menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. Sama seperti Shino, Sakura juga merasa iba. Dia masih menerka-nerka apakah semua yang terjadi pada Sasuke adalah murni karena kejadian-kejadian mengerikan akhir-akhir ini, atau dia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu? Atau mungkin keduanya?

"Hhhh.." Sakura menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan kakinya menuju bilik Hinata.

Kini Sasuke sendirian. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengingat kini tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya. Ada apa dengan teman-temannya? Kenapa mereka seperti menjauhinya? Apa dia gagal? Apa dia gagal menjadi sosok yang seharusnya disukai semua orang? Apa mereka tahu dialah orang yang melakukan perbuatan keji ini? Tidak. Pikiran Sasuke bercampur aduk. Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia berusaha untuk istirahat. Akhir-akhir ini beban pikirannya semakin menumpuk. Stres, depresi, dan frustasi. Itulah yang dia rasakan berbulan-bulan ini. Hanya saja, dia menyimpan semuanya itu. Dia selalu bisa menyembunyikannya. Tapi kenapa, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa tak sanggup? Seperti, tubuh dan wajahnya tidak mau bergerak dan berkespresi seperti yang diinginkannya.

Kenapa, Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Bukankah dia selalu mendapatkan perhatian? Bahkan luka sedikit pun para gadis akan beramai-ramai menawarkan jasa untuk mengobatinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia tidak bisa? Apakah kemampuannya berkurang? Apakah orang-orang itu tidak lagi mempedulikannya? Apa kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi membuat mereka semua lupa? Lupa akan dirinya sendiri, lupa akan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan? Entahlah. Sasuke masih mencerna pikirannya sendiri yang semakin kacau.

"Ugh.."

Sasuke meringis. Kepalanya terasa berat. Kedua matanya perih. Dia merasa kesakitan. Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Hanya sakit di hatinya. Sakit di kepalanya. Sakit di ingatannya. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Bahkan teman baiknya pun satu per satu meninggalkannya. Satu per satu bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka seperti meninggalkannya sendirian. Tidak. Mereka memang meninggalkannya sendirian. Mereka sendiri yang bilang. Sasuke tidak melupakan hal itu. Dia ingat apa yang teman-temannya sendiri ucapkan.

 _'_ _Kita tidak bisa berteman dengannya lagi.'_

 _'_ _Dia sangat terpukul. Lebih baik kita sedikit menjaga jarak.'_

"Argh!" Sasuke kembali meringis.

Otaknya secara tiba-tiba memutar memori yang ingin dihapusnya. Memori tentang ucapan teman-temannya yang tak sengaja didengarnya. Munafik. Di depan Sasuke mereka manis. Tapi dibelakangnya, mereka mempengaruhi satu sama lain untuk menjauhinya. Apa yang salah dengannya? Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Justru mereka yang salah. Merekalah penyebab semuanya ini. Apa Sasuke menyalahkan mereka? Tentu saja tidak. Meski sebenarnya merekalah yang salah. Sasuke anak yang baik.

 _'_ _Dia melihatnya. Dia pasti membenci kita. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana Sasuke itu?'_

 _'_ _Tenanglah. Lagipula Sasuke tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia sudah merelakannya?'_

 _'_ _Apa dia mengatakannya agar kita tidak merasa bersalah?'_

 _'_ _H-Hey! Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja kita tidak bersalah! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Justru kitalah yang menolongnya!'_

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, menepis semua memori-memori itu. Sasuke tidak ingin mengingatnya. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Nghh.." ringisnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke bangkit. Melangkah pelan sambil bertumpu pada benda-benda kuat di sekelilingnya. Entah kemana dia akan pergi, tapi Sasuke membawa langkah kakinya keluar meninggalkan UKS.

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya. Gadis itu tampak kacau. Wajahnya pucat dengan kantong mata kehitaman. Sangat tidak segar dan mengurangi penampilan gadis cantik itu.

 _Tok. Tok._

"Ino, makan siang dulu, nak." ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengetuk pintu kamar gadis pirang itu. "Temanmu membawakan makanan kesukaanmu."

"…." tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu masih menatap pantulan dirinya. Kata 'teman' yang disebutkan ibunya tidak mampu membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari cerminnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau masih trauma, ya." ucapnya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang Ino di depan pintu kamar gadis itu. "Makan siangmu ibu taruh disini. Jangan lupa dimakan." ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar gadis itu.

Ino masih menatap pantulan dirinya. Kacau. Ino ingin menangis. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya sedih. Orang tuanya sudah cukup sedih dengan anak gadisnya yang trauma akibat kejadian itu. Ino tidak mau membuat orang tuanya bertambah sedih lagi.

"Aku harus makan." ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino melangkah, mengambil makan siangnya yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Makan siangnya saat itu adalah makanan kesukaan Ino. Ino mencoba memakannya dengan lahap. Sekali suap, dua kali suap, tiga kali suap, hingga kesuapan yang keenam, Ino tertidur tak sadarkan diri. Dan saat Ino tak sadarkan diri, 2 orang laki-laki berbadan besar memasukki kamar Ino dan membawa gadis itu pergi.

Sementara itu, di lantai bawah. Ibu Ino sedang berbincang dengan 'teman' Ino.

"Dia belum mau menyentuh makanannya." ucap ibu Ino dengan mimik sedih.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, bibi. Mungkin Ino masih trauma." teman Ino berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana.

Ibu Ino tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih karena telah peduli dengan Ino. Kau satu-satunya murid laki-laki yang peduli padanya."

Murid laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai teman Ino itu tersenyum. "Ah, bibi terlalu berlebihan. Akhir-akhir ini sekolah sedang gawat. Seluruh siswa diharuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Untung saja rumah saya satu jalan. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mampir." jelasnya.

"Ah, begitukah?" tanya ibu Ino basa-basi. "Apakah hari ini sekolah pulang lebih cepat?" tanyanya lagi, mengingat saat itu bukanlah jam pulang sekolah.

Teman Ino itu menggeleng. "Tidak, bibi. Hanya saja saya bosan di sekolah. Tidak ada guru dan sekolah terasa sangat membosankan." jawabnya.

"Hahaha. Begitukah?"

Teman Ino hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah, bibi. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini." ucapnya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Ino, murid laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan rumah Ino. Saat kedua kakinya hendak melangkah melewati gerbang, murid laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah jendela kamar Ino. Dia tersenyum jahat, mengingat gadis pirang itu akan menjadi korbannya.

"Untukmu, aku akan sedikit halus." ucapnya. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan rumah Ino.

* * *

Hari itu semua murid kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berkumpul sepulang sekolah. Semua diwanti-wanti agar segera pulang setelah jam sekolah selesai. Saat itu pukul 7 malam. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, dan Sakura telah saling menunggu di sebuah _mini market_. Mereka semua telah mengenakan baju mereka masing-masing (bukan mengenakan seragam lagi). Shikamaru membawa sebuket lili putih seperti yang dia bawa saat perkabungan Neji.

"Oke. Semua siap?" tanya Shikamaru pada ketiga temannya dan direspon dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." ucap Shikamaru sambil memimpin jalan.

Mereka berempat hendak pergi menuju rumah Naruto. Tidak ada rundingan seperti saat kematian Neji. Karena tidak ada komentar negative untuk perkabungan kali ini. Butuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk sampai ke rumah Naruto dengan menaikki bus. Selama perjalanan, mereka berempat hanya terdiam. Masing-masing dari mereka berpikir, berpikir tentang apa yang akan mereka katakan pada kedua orang tua Naruto.

Mereka telah sampai. Tampak jelas raut-raut tegang di wajah mereka. Memang kedua orang tua Naruto sangat baik dan ramah. Tapi jika anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang mereka meninggal, apa mereka berdua masih bersikap sama?

 _Glek._

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya. Tangannya cukup ragu untuk menekan bel. Rumah Naruto malam itu sangat gelap. Tidak ada cahaya. Seperti, rumah itu pun ikut berkabung atas meninggalnya salah satu penghuninya.

 _Teeet._

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada langkah kaki.

 _Teeet._

Kembali, tidak ada jawaban dan juga langkah kaki.

"Apa tidak ada orang, ya?" gumam Shikamaru pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh ketiga temannya.

"Coba sekali lagi." ucap Sakura.

"Hm." Shikamaru menekan bel lagi.

 _Teeeet._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah.

 _Klik._

 _Kriek._

Pintu rumah terbuka, dengan lampu luar yang menyala. Tampak sebuah siluet yang tidak asing bagi mereka berempat. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"!"

Keempat murid itu membelakakkan mata mereka, terkejut dengan sosok yang mereka lihat. Sasuke? Untuk apa Uchiha itu datang kemari?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru mengintrogasi.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja menyiapkan altar." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Huh?" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu? Kau menyiapkan altar? Memangnya kau siapa-!"

"Kiba, hentikan!" seru Shikamaru pada Kiba yang tampaknya tidak akan menghentikan ocehannya.

Kiba mendengus, kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. "Hmph!"

Ekspresi Sasuke menyendu untuk beberapa detik sebelum senyuman tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Benar. Siapa aku? Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Kiba tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Sakura berusaha menenangkan suasana sebelum ada pertengkaran diantara teman laki-lakinya.

"Tidak. Dia memang bermaksud seperti itu." Sasuke menatap keempat murid itu dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tak lupa dengan senyum tipisnya yang membuat mereka berempat bergidik ngeri. "Kalau dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dia pasti sudah meminta maaf padaku." lanjutnya yang membuat atmosfer semakin dingin.

Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Shino serempak menatap Kiba. Mereka memberikan isyarat agar Kiba meminta maaf pada Sasuke atas ucapannya. Kiba tampak terganggu. Dia tidak mau meminta maaf. Lagipula, kata-katanya tidak cukup kasar untuk membuatnya harus meminta maaf.

"Tck." Kiba berdecak. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan meminta maaf meski aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku." ucapnya terpaksa.

Kiba maju beberapa langkah sampai dia dapat melihat jelas sosok Sasuke. "Hey. Dengar. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku, tapi aku minta maaf." ucap Kiba malas. "Aku minta maaf kalau saja ucapanku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu. Jadi, apa kita _deal_ sekarang?" ucapan Kiba terkesan menuntut dan tidak sopan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi sepertinya kau membenciku. Benar, Kiba-kun?"

"Ugh!" Kiba tampak kesal. Hampir saja dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri jika saja Shikamaru tidak menahannya.

"Hentikan! Kontrol emosimu!" seru Shikamaru pada Kiba.

"Hmph! Lepaskan!" sentak Kiba sambil menghempaskan tangannya kasar dari genggaman Shikamaru.

Sasuke masih tersenyum. "Kalau kalian ingin berkabung, silahkan masuk." ucapnya dingin.

"Baiklah!" seru Kiba sambil melangkah maju.

"Hey!" Sakura berseru, hendak menahan Kiba. Tapi Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Ayo kita ke dalam." ucap Shikamaru pada teman-temannya.

"Hm."

Sakura dan Shino mengikuti Shikamaru yang mengikuti Kiba. Saat mereka melewati Sasuke, atmosfernya menjadi lebih dingin. Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di sebelah mereka terasa seperti mayat hidup, atau lebih tepatnya hantu. Dingin dan tidak ada kehidupan. Satu-satunya yang mereka harapkan dari Sasuke adalah kenyataan jika Sasuke masih seorang manusia dan bukan hantu.

"Altarnya kuletakkan di kamar Naruto." ucap Sasuke memberitahu. Setelah keempat murid itu masuk, Sasuke pun segera memasukki rumah Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu, sebuah pesan masuk menginterupsi langkahnya.

 _[ Bagaimana disana? ]_

Sasuke mengetik pesan balasan. Pintu rumah Naruto segera ditutupnya.

[ Mereka berkabung. ]

 _[ Maksudmu, orang-orang munafik itu? ]_

[ Ya. ]

 _[ Oh. Wow. Lol. Lalu, rencanamu? ]_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia memikirkan sesuatu sebelum membalas pesan itu.

[ Aku hanya akan bergerak di sekolah. Di luar sekolah itu urusanmu. ]

Tidak ada balasan lagi. Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya, lalu memilih pergi untuk menunggu di sofa ruang tamu.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan remang-remang. Seseorang bertudung hitam memainkan gunting di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang ponselnya.

"NGGGH!" seorang gadis menjerit kesakitan. Suara jeritannya tidak terdengar jelas, karena ditutup oleh sapu tangan oleh si tudung hitam.

 _[ Aku hanya akan bergerak di sekolah. Di luar sekolah itu urusanmu. ]_

Itulah isi pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Khu." si tudung hitam tertawa sinis.

Siswa itu meletakkan ponselnya sembarang di atas meja. Dia berjalan mendekat dengan gunting di tangannya, membuat gadis bercepol dua itu menjerit ketakutan.

"NGHH! NGGGGHHH!" jeritnya, meronta untuk dibebaskan.

Si tudung hitam itu menatap sadis gadis bercepol dua yang menangis di hadapannya. Dia menekan kedua pipi gadis itu dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan kasar. Sedangkan guntingnya dia gunakan untuk menyangga dagu gadis itu. Sedikit saja dia berontak, maka ujung gunting yang tajam itu akan menembus daging dagunya.

"Ya, dia benar. Aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya di sekolah." ucapnya tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sedikit pun dari nada ucapannya. "Jadi akan kulakukan disini."

"Hngh!"

"ARKHHH! HENTI-!"

"-KAN!"

"SAKIT!"

* * *

Saat keempat murid itu tengah berkabung, Sasuke menaikki tangga menuju kamar Naruto untuk menyusul mereka.

"Naruto, aku tidak percaya pembunuh itu mendapatkanmu." ucap Shikamaru. Dia merasa sangat terpukul karena gagal untuk melindungi temannya.

"Maafkan kami. Seharusnya kami menyadarinya lebih awal." Kiba ikut bersedih. Meski mereka sering bertengkar, tapi mereka berdua adalah teman baik.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada kami? Apa.. Tsk, apa kau sedang dalam masalah?" Sakura terisak. Dia tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

Shino menjadi satu-satunya orang yang diam sejak memasukki rumah Naruto. Dia sedih, sama seperti teman-temannya. Hanya saja, dia memilih diam dan menyimpan kesedihannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" suara Sasuke menginterupsi.

Keempat murid itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini." ucap Sasuke dengan ulasan senyum di wajahnya. "Siapa yang menyangka kalau teman baiknya kini mengikutinya?"

Keempat murid itu terdiam. Mereka tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke. Sasuke tengah menyindir kejadian beberapa bulan lalu dimana suatu kecelakaan membuatnya harus kehilangan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu." ucap Sakura yang masih terisak.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum, tersenyum menahan pedih.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melupakannya? Kupikir kau sudah melupakannya. Selama ini kau terlihat baik-baik saja." tanya Kiba.

"Kiba, jaga ucapanmu!" Shikamaru menyikut Kiba. Ekspresinya serius.

"Oh.. Maaf." ucap Kiba. Dia sadar jika saat itu bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu dengan sembarangan.

"Tumben sekali kau meminta maaf padaku, Kiba-kun." ucapan Sasuke terdengar menyindir. "Tapi tidak masalah. Kalian pantas membicarakannya. Karena kalianlah dia meninggal."

 _Deg!_

Keempat murid itu tersentak. Mereka mulai gelagapan. Ucapan Sasuke barusan bagaikan ribuan pisau tajam yang menusuk dada mereka dan tepat mengenai jantung.

"H-hey, Sasuke. Tenanglah, oke? Ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman. Kami tidak bermaksud melakukann-"

"Kalau saja.."

"Huh?"

Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Raut wajahnya kembali menyendu. Kedua matanya sayu. Sasuke terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Tapi, dia kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyuman palsu untuk mencegahnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalau saja kalian tidak melakukan itu, dia pasti masih hidup. Kenapa kalian melakukannya? Sementara aku masih hidup. Kalau saja posisi kami dibalik, apa kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya?" Sasuke menyindir. Senyumannya masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kami-"

"Tidak." Sasuke memotong cepat. "Kalian tidak akan melakukanya. Kalian akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkanku dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Bahkan jika aku hanya mual pun kalian semua akan sigap untuk menolongku. Kalian.."

Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, dan Shino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takut dan penuh penyesalan. Dalam hati mereka yang terdalam, mereka mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Mereka semua hanya fokus pada Sasuke, hingga membuat mereka mengabaikan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Munafik."

 _Drrrtt. Drrrrt. Drrrrt._

Tepat setelah Sasuke mengucapkannya, ponsel mereka semua bergetar pertanda pesan masuk. Satu per satu dari mereka mengecek ponselnya, kecuali Sasuke. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan itu dan apa yang dikirimnya.

"ARGH!"

"UGH! APA INI?!"

"T-T-TIDAK!"

"!"

 _Kletak._

Ponsel Sakura terjatuh. Tubuh Sakura merosot, membuatnya bersimpuh di lantai. Layar ponsel Sakura menunjukkan isi pesan itu. Sebuah pesan dengan sebuah foto yang mengerikan.

[ Surprise, orang-orang munafik! ]

[ ( Foto Tenten dengan mulut yang digunting dari ujung ke ujung. Sebuah gunting menancap di lehernya. ) ]

"TENTEN!"

Kamar Naruto seketika menjadi gaduh dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris keempat murid itu. Sasuke hanya diam. Dia menatap layar ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai dengan datar. Dia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ya, dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum palsunya. Sangat sakit melihat teman-temannya meninggal satu per satu. Meski begitu, mereka memang harus membayarnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya, hendak meninggalkan kamar Naruto. "Aku akan membiarkan kalian menenangkan diri." ucapnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar Naruto. 'Aku….' batin Sasuke.

'Aku juga sakit.'

 **TBC**

 **[ Author's note;**

 **Akhirnya update juga. Thanks ya yang sudah nungguin. Karena ini fanfic genrenya drama horor, jadi mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya author akan tampilkan adegan-adegan yang sedikit mengguncang(?) perasaan dan emosi para readers. Mulai chapter ini isi hati Sasuke mulai dilihatkan. ]**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter sebelumnya;_

 _"H-hey, Sasuke. Tenanglah, oke? Ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman. Kami tidak bermaksud melakukann-"_

 _"Kalau saja.."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Raut wajahnya kembali menyendu. Kedua matanya sayu. Sasuke terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Tapi, dia kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyuman palsu untuk mencegahnya mengeluarkan air mata._

 _"Kalau saja kalian tidak melakukan itu, dia pasti masih hidup. Kenapa kalian melakukannya? Sementara aku masih hidup. Kalau saja posisi kami dibalik, apa kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya?" Sasuke menyindir. Senyumannya masih terpatri di wajahnya._

 _"Sasuke-kun, kami-"_

 _"Tidak." Sasuke memotong cepat. "Kalian tidak akan melakukanya. Kalian akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkanku dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Bahkan jika aku hanya mual pun kalian semua akan sigap untuk menolongku. Kalian.."_

 _Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, dan Shino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takut dan penuh penyesalan. Dalam hati mereka yang terdalam, mereka mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Mereka semua hanya fokus pada Sasuke, hingga membuat mereka mengabaikan orang yang sangat disayanginya._

 _"Munafik."_

 _Drrrtt. Drrrrt. Drrrrt._

 _Tepat setelah Sasuke mengucapkannya, ponsel mereka semua bergetar pertanda pesan masuk. Satu per satu dari mereka mengecek ponselnya, kecuali Sasuke. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan itu dan apa yang dikirimnya._

 _"ARGH!"_

 _"UGH! APA INI?!"_

 _"T-T-TIDAK!"_

 _Kletak._

 _Ponsel Sakura terjatuh. Tubuh Sakura merosot, membuatnya bersimpuh di lantai. Layar ponsel Sakura menunjukkan isi pesan itu. Sebuah pesan dengan sebuah foto yang mengerikan._

 _[ Surprise, orang-orang munafik! ]_

 _[ ( Foto Tenten dengan mulut yang digunting dari ujung ke ujung. Sebuah gunting menancap di lehernya. ) ]_  
 _"TENTEN!"_

 _Kamar Naruto seketika menjadi gaduh dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris keempat murid itu. Sasuke hanya diam. Dia menatap layar ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai dengan datar. Dia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ya, dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum palsunya. Sangat sakit melihat teman-temannya meninggal satu per satu. Meski begitu, mereka memang harus membayarnya._

 _Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya, hendak meninggalkan kamar Naruto. "Aku akan membiarkan kalian menenangkan diri." ucapnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar Naruto. 'Aku….' batin Sasuke._

 _'Aku juga sakit.'_

* * *

Aku ingin jujur. Tapi aku tidak bisa.  
 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **©Story; coldheather**

Pagi itu sekolah masih tampak tenang. Sepertinya kabar mengenai kematian Tenten belum disebar sampai ke seluruh sekolah. Saat itu pelajaran mulai diadakan. Pihak sekolah tidak mau menghentikan kegiatan belajar-mengajar lebih lama lagi. Seorang guru perempuan berambut hitam ikal memasukki ruang kelas. Pelajaran sejarah.

Dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat murid-murid di kelas itu mau belajar. Mereka masih trauma akibat kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi berturut-turut itu.

Kali itu hanya Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino saja yang masuk. Sedangkan Sakura tidak. Ketiga murid laki-laki itu yakin alasan Sakura tidak masuk adalah karena foto yang dikirimkan tadi malam itu. Entah siapa yang mengirimkannya. Ya, entah SIAPA yang mengirimkan foto itu. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengetahuinya.

Shikamaru yang setengah tertidur dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menendang-nendang pelan bangkunya. Dia kemudian bersandar dengan malas, membuat tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan orang yang menendang bangkunya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh guru mereka.

"Apa kau pikir ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba, murid yang duduk di belakang Shikamaru.

"Hm?" Shikamaru mendehum pelan. Dia sadar dengan keanehan Sasuke sejak kematian Neji. Hanya, dia masih belum pasti. "Ya, kupikir juga begitu." jawabnya.

"Dengar." ucap Kiba setengah berbisik. "Aku yakin dialah orang yang melakukan pembunuhan ini. Kau dengar ucapannya kemarin? Dia mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya."

"Kita tidak mempunyai bukti." ucap Shikamaru. "Kita tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia adalah pembunuhnya tanpa bukti. Selain itu, dia berada bersama dengan kita saat foto itu dikirimkan." lanjut Shikamaru, menyinggung tentang foto Tenten tadi malam.

"Hhhhh. Kau benar." Kiba kembali berpikir. "Atau jangan-jangan pembunuhnya 2 orang?"

"Itu alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi saat ini kita belum punya bukti. Lebih baik kita menghindari Sasuke demi keselamatan kita."

"Kita tidak bisa seperti itu. Kalau kita menghindarinya, maka akan semakin banyak korban. Aku tidak mau teman-teman kita menjadi korbannya." Kiba menatap sekelilingnya. Guru mereka sedang menulis di papan tulis, sehingga Kiba masih mempunyai waktu untuk mengatakan isi pikirannya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin kita mengatakannya langsung pada Sasuke. Kita akan memintanya untuk menghentikan semua perbuatannya." jawab Kiba. "Dan menyerahkan diri ke polisi."

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar ucapan Kiba. Kiba tidak sedang main-main. Dia serius dengan ucapannya. Shikamaru berpikir sejenak. Apakah akan segampang itu meminta Sasuke untuk menghentikan perbuatannya setelah apa yang dialaminya? Selain itu, itu pun kalau Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya.

"Pokoknya kita akan memaksanya, mau tidak mau." ucap Kiba tegas.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sadar jika dirinya dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya itu. Dia hanya duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang, dengan kedua manik hitam kelam tajamnya menatap dingin punggung kedua temannya itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kediaman Hyuga. Hinata meringkuk di kamarnya. Hari itu dia memilih untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Dia masih ingin beristirahat. Di atas mejanya ada sebuah nampan berisi sarapan paginya yang belum tersentuh.

Kriek.

Suara engsel jendela yang dibuka perlahan. Seseorang memasukki kamar Hinata melalui jendela itu. Tidak ada teriakan. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya diam dan tetap meringkuk. Dia tahu siapa orang yang memasukki kamarnya meski dia tidak menatapnya.

"Kau tahu itu palsu, 'kan?" ucap orang itu. Dia tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyum yang terlihat tulus meski sebenarnya sangat menusuk.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok laki-laki berjaket biru dongker yang bertengger di jendelanya.

"Kau itu lemah sekali, ya. Selalu pingsan saat melihat mayat." ejek orang itu.

Hinata kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua pahanya. Dia tidak mau mendengar ocehan-ocehan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu turun dari jendela. Dia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." ucapnya.

Hinata mengabaikannya. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak mau mendengarkannya. Hinata tidak mau menjadi jahat.

Laki-laki itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata. Dia membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hentikan.." ucap Hinata tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"T-tolong hentikan.." Hinata mengulang ucapannya. Kali ini nadanya terdengar takut.

Senyuman di wajah laki-laki itu memudar, digantikan dengan ekspresi serius yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan bergidik ngeri. "Apa kau tidak menyesali ucapanmu?" nada laki-laki itu datar. Dia seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang siap menghabisi nyawa gadis itu dalam sekali serang.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua manik amethyst indahnya. "A-aku tidak mau." isaknya. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku tidak mau menjadi pembunuh."

"Hinata." ucap laki-laki itu pelan. "Kau tahu alasan kenapa kau masih hidup sampai saat ini adalah karena aku masih membutuhkanmu?"

Hinata terdiam. Benar. Laki-laki itu masih membiarkannya hidup karena masih membutuhkannya. Jika dia sudah tidak membutuhkannya, maka dia akan menghabisinya seperti dia menghabisi teman-temannya.

"Kau berubah." ucap Hinata. "Aku tidak suka kau yang sekarang. Aku ingin kau yang dulu. Kau dulunya adalah laki-laki yang baik. Tapi sekarang, kau jauh dari kata baik."

Kali ini laki-laki itu yang terdiam. Dia sendiri sadar dengan perubahan dirinya. Hanya saja..

"Aku sudah melupakan diriku yang lama." ucap laki-laki itu datar. "Mereka membunuh sahabatku."

"Tidak! Mereka tidak membunuhnya!" tepis Hinata.

"Kalau tidak membunuh lalu apa?"

"Mereka.. Umh.. Mereka tidak sengaja. Aku yakin mereka berniat menolongnya. Tapi mereka menolongnya dengan cara yang salah."

"Aku tidak peduli. Sahabatku meninggal. Hanya itu yang kupedulikan."

"Kau harus tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Kau tahu apa, Hinata? Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang munafik. Lagipula, Shikamaru bukan orang bodoh. Dia tahu kalau apa yang mereka lakukan akan membahayakan nyawa sahabatku. Tapi apa? Dia tetap membiarkan mereka melakukannya!"

"Mereka hanya panik!" Hinata mencoba menenangkan laki-laki itu.

"Panik, huh? Aku juga panik! Tapi aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa membuat sahabatku kehilangan nyawanya! Kau MENGERTI itu, Hinata?!" seru laki-laki itu. Nada suaranya meninggi.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari luar. "Nona Hinata, apa nona baik-baik saja?!" tanya para pelayan Hyuga dengan khawatir.

Laki-laki itu kembali memakai tudungnya, lalu beranjak pergi. Sebelum langkahnya menjauh, laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu. Aku ingin kau melakukannya. Kalau tidak…" laki-laki itu menoleh, menatap lurus ke dalam dua manik amethyst milik Hinata. "Kau yang akan menggantikannya."

Setelah selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, laki-laki itu segera pergi dari kamar Hinata. Hinata menatap kepergian laki-laki itu dengan sedih. Banyak hal yang membuatnya sedih. Dia takut, khawatir, sedih, marah. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Hinata tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia hanya ingin menangis dan meluapkan segala kesedihannya.

"Nona Hinata? Apa nona baik-baik saja? Tolong jawab kami, nona!"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata dari dalam kamar. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku ingin beristirahat lagi." lanjutnya yang kembali meringkuk.

Hinata bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh laki-laki itu. Dia tidak ingin berubah sepertinya, dan juga Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin hidup damai seperti saat sahabat laki-laki itu yang sekaligus orang yang sangat disayangi Sasuke masih hidup.  
Hinata mengambil ponselnya. Dia mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan yang dia punya.

* * *

Laki-laki berjaket biru dongker itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia sedang berjalan di sekitaran distrik Tokyo yang sedang ramai. Laki-laki itu tampak kesal. Dia menatap ke arah pembuangan sampah. Seorang petugas sampah tengah mengambil sampah-sampah itu untuk di letakkan di truk sampah. Saat membuka tutup sampah itu..

"ARGH!" petugas itu berteriak histeris hingga terjatuh.

"Hey! Ada apa?!" tanya petugas lainnya dari jok kemudi.

"K-K-KEPALA! ADA KEPALA!" seru petugas itu, masih histeris.

"Mana? Mana kepalanya?" petugas yang berada di jok kemudi itu turun dari truk yang dikemudinya. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat sampah itu sambil menutup rapat-rapat hidungnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati kepala gadis berambut merah yang sudah busuk di dalam tempat sampah itu. Sontak kedua petugas sampah itu menjerit histeris dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk melapor.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. Setelah cukup puas dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. 'Aku sudah mengembalikan kepalamu yang kupinjam. Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, Karin.'

* * *

Jam istirahat. Sasuke sedang berada di taman sekolah sendirian. Dia hanya duduk di kursi taman sambil melempar pandangannya lurus ke depan. Shikamar, Kiba, dan Shino berada tak jauh darinya. Mereka hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Siapa yang akan bertanya?" tanya Shino.

"Aku." jawab Shikamaru.

"Kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya, kapan lagi."

Ketiga murid itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Mereka cukup gugup, mengingat orang yang akan mereka tanyakan itu bukan orang sembarangan. Orang itu cukup berbahaya.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Hm? Ada apa memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terus terang saja, ada sesuatu yang kami ingin bicarakan denganmu."

"Oh? Apa itu?"

"Tentang kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi." ucap Shikamaru berhati-hati. "Apa kau yang melakukannya?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap berpasang-pasang mata yang saat itu menatapnya tajam, menunggunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah Sasuke. "Ya, aku terlibat." jawabnya tenang, tapi berhasil membuat ketiga murid itu bergidik ngeri, "Sama seperti keterlibatan kalian dalam kematiannya."

Deg!

Jantung ketiga murid laki-laki itu berdegup cepat. Ucapan Sasuke kembali menghujam dada mereka seperti ribuan pisau.

"Sasuke, dengar. Kami ingin kau menghentikan perbuatanmu ini. Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau bisa dipenjara dengan apa yang kau perbuat!" seru Shikamaru dengan suara pelan agar murid-murid lainnya tidak dengar.

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?" sindir Sasuke, lengkap dengan senyum tipisnya. "Lagipula, kalian semua juga akan dipenjara kalau aku menceritakan pada polisi tentang apa yang telah kalian lakukan."

"Sasuke, kami tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada polisi. Sebagai gantinya, bisakah kau menghentikan perbuatanmu? Kami mohon."

"Apa jika aku berhenti maka dia akan kembali hidup? Jawab aku, Shikamaru. Kaulah yang terpintar diantara kalian semua."

"Tidak bisakah kau merelakannya? Kejadian ini sudah lama." Kiba ikut bersuara.

"!" Shino menyikut lengan Kiba. "Jangan ucapkan hal itu. Kenapa? Karena kau memperkeruh suasana."

"Tck!" decak Kiba sambil mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku menolak." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kumohon dengarkan kami."

"Aku sudah mendengarkan kalian. Dan aku menolaknya."

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Ah, maksudku, apa yang harus kami lakukan agar kau mau menghentikan perbuatanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kembalikan dia." jawab Sasuke singkat dengan senyum tipisnya. "Kembalikan dia dari tempat peristirahatnya."

Ketiga murid itu terhenyak. Mereka tidak mungkin mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke yang mustahil itu. Mereka bukan Tuhan yang bisa menghidupkan orang meninggal jika Dia mau. Mereka bertiga hanyalah seorang manusia.

Drrrrt. Drrrrt. Drrrrt.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu membacanya. Ekspresinya yang semula tenang kini sedikit serius.

[ Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Jangan pernah melakukan apa yang aku lakukan. ]  
Send to Hinata.

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Kami tidak akan selesai sampai kau mau menerima permohonan kami." ucap Shikamaru.

"Tck. Permohonan." sinis Kiba.

"Diam." ucap Shino.

"Ya, ya. Terserah."

"Aku sudah bilang aku menolaknya. Apa masih kurang jelas?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

"Sasuke, kami tidak ingin kehilangan teman-teman kami lagi." ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak peduli." ucap Sasuke. "Lagipula kalian juga tidak peduli saat aku kehilangan saudaraku."

"Sasuke." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke intens. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Kami akan mendengarkanmu."

"Tidak perlu." ucap Sasuke.

"Kita teman, bukan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shikamaru. " **Teman** , katamu?" ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'teman'.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya. Kita semua teman, bukan?"

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. "Tidak." jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Kita bukan teman. Kita tidak pernah berteman." lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga murid laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" seru Shikamaru, tapi yang diserukan tidak mempedulikannya.

"Cukup susah untuk membuatnya mengerti." ucap Shino.

"Kita harus mencegahnya sebelum dia mengulangi perbuatannya!" ucap Shikamaru. Setelah berkata demikian, Shikamaru tiba-tiba teringat dengan buku kejiwaan yang dia temukan di UKS kemarin. Shikamaru mulai berpikir jika Sasuke membaca buku itu karena merasa kejiwaannya mulai terganggu. Apa itu benar? Shikamaru harus melakukan pendekatan dulu sebelum tahu jawabannya.

"Apa kita masih punya harapan?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya." jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Mungkin."

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Saat itu pukul 5 sore. Sekolah sudah sepi. Para murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa guru, petugas keamanan, dan petugas kebersihan. Dan mungkin, beberapa anggota OSIS.

Kedua kaki jenjang Sasuke membawanya menuju sebuah taman kecil yang berada di ujung lorong dekat ruang olah raga. Disana seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat telah menunggunya.

"Ini." ucap Temari sambil memberikan sebuah tas belanjaan yang feminin pada Sasuke. Dilihat dari desainnya yang berwarna merah muda dan brandnya, bisa dipastikan jika isi dari tas belanjaan itu adalah produk kecantikan.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke sambil menerima tas itu. Entah untuk apa seorang laki-laki normal seperti Sasuke membutuhkan produk kecantikan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, hendak meninggalkan tempatnya bertemu dengan Temari. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat Temari menarik ujung seragamnya.

"Hm?" Sasuke memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada gadis pirang itu.

"Kau.." ucap Temari dengan ekspresi yang sedikit iba. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya perhatian.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Apa aku terlihat buruk?"

"YA." jawab Temari cepat. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku.."

Temari menatap Sasuke. Murid Uchiha itu memberikan tatapan yang seolah-olah menunggu Temari untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Maksudku, ugh." Temari berdecak. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjelaskan maksudnya. "Maksudku, kau tidak lagi bersikap sepertinya." ucap Temari yang akhirnya mampu menjelaskan maksudnya. "Kau bersikap seperti dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku sadar. Dan aku tidak peduli." ucapnya lalu menghentakkan lengannya, membuat pegangan gadis itu terlepas. "Lagipula, cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahuinya."

Saat Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Temari kembali menghentikannya. "Apa kau tidak lelah? Apa kau tidak sakit?" tanya Temari perhatian. "Kau menanggung beban yang berat."

"Aku tidak peduli." ucap Sasuke dingin. "Aku yang memilihnya. Dan aku siap dengan segala konsekuensinya." lanjutnya. "Aku tidak bisa diam ketika kematiannya dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada. Karena itu, aku mengiyakannya."

Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar. Meski dia berusaha untuk mengucapkannya dengan lantang, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat suaranya terdengar ragu.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia menyunggingkan senyum palsunya, seperti orang yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan. Berpura-pura itu menyakitkan, Sasuke."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana orang-orang ini menganggapmu, 'kan?"

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Lalu, kenapa masih melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Temari.

Temari memberi Sasuke tatapan bingung. "Kenapa tidak bisa berhenti?"

Sasuke terdiam. Nafasnya tampak tak teratur. Dia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum palsunya lagi, tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa. "Aku.." Sasuke sedikit menunduk.  
"Aku.."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Kurasa, jiwaku sakit."

 **TBC**  
 **[ Author's note;**  
 **Next chapter ditunggu ya. ]**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter sebelumnya;_

 _"Sasuke.."  
_  
 _Sasuke hanya diam. Dia menyunggingkan senyum palsunya, seperti orang yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit.  
_  
 _"Sebaiknya kau hentikan. Berpura-pura itu menyakitkan, Sasuke."_

 _"Kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana orang-orang ini menganggapmu, 'kan?"  
_  
 _"Ya. Aku tahu."  
_  
 _"Lalu, kenapa masih melakukannya?"  
_  
 _"Aku tidak bisa."  
_  
 _"Tidak bisa apa?"  
_  
 _"Aku tidak bisa berhenti." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Temari.  
_  
 _Temari memberi Sasuke tatapan bingung. "Kenapa tidak bisa berhenti?"  
_  
 _Sasuke terdiam. Nafasnya tampak tak teratur. Dia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum palsunya lagi, tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa. "Aku.." Sasuke sedikit menunduk._  
 _"Aku.."  
_  
 _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Kurasa, jiwaku sakit."_

* * *

 **Akhirnya aku mengatakannya.**

 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**

 **©Story; coldheather**

Makan malam. Keluarga Hyuga.

Malam itu tidak seperti biasanya. Nyonya Hiashi sedang mengunjungi koleganya di kota lain. Sedangkan Hanabi adik perempuan Hinata sedang menginap di acara study tour sekolahnya. Saat itu, hanya tuan Hiashi dan putri sulungnyalah yang tinggal.

"..." Hinata terlihat gelisah, terlihat dari mimik wajahnya.

Hiashi yang menyadari kegelisahan putrinya sejak awal mereka makan malam akhirnya membuka suara. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak tenang?" tanya kepala Hyuga itu.

"A-ah!" Hinata terkejut saat ayahnya bertanya kepadanya. "A-umm.." Hinata menunduk. Kegelisahannya semakin jelas.

"Hinata."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" seru Hinata yang tentu saja bohong.

"Jangan berbohong. Sejak kematiannya ayah selalu memperhatikanmu." ucap Hiashi tenang dan tegas.

Hinata hanya diam. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari ayahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiashi.

"Umm.." Hinata mencari alasan. Dia tidak mau ayahnya mengetahuinya. Hinata ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri. "Naruto-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Naruto-kun meninggal."

Hiashi terdiam. Dia terkejut dengan ucapan putri sulungnya. Naruto, orang yang waktu itu berkunjung untuk melayat keponakannya, meninggal?

"Mulai besok kau tidak perlu datang ke sekolah." ucap Hiashi.

"EH?!" Hinata terkejut. Tidak perlu datang ke sekolah? Yang benar saja!

"Pertama-tama Neji. Kedua Naruto. Ayah tidak bisa membiarkanmu satu sekolah dengan pembunuh itu." ucap Hiashi menjelaskan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, ayah. Aku masih ingin sekolah!' seru Hinata.

"Kau membantah ayahmu, Hinata?" nada suara Hiashi semakin dalam. Dari nada suaranya, semua orang pun akan tahu jika kepala Hyuga yang memang orang yang serius itu semakin serius.

"Ayah, aku ingin bertemu teman-temanku. Jika aku tidak sekolah, aku akan kesepian lagi.." ucap Hinata dengan nada yang memelas. "Kumohon, ayah. Biarkan aku tetap sekolah." pintanya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak." tegas Hiashi. "Ayah tidak mau kau berakhir seperti Neji dan juga Naruto."

"Ayah, aku tidak akan berakhir seperti mereka. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Hinata keukeuh.

"Apa kau pikir kau lebih kuat dari Neji dan Naruto?"

Deg!

Ucapan ayahnya memang singkat. Tapi menusuk.

Hinata menunduk. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hinata tahu dirinya lemah. Hinata tahu dirinya tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Jika pembunuh itu ingin membunuhnya, maka berakhirlah Hinata.

"Ayah akan memindahkanmu ke sekolah lain."

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya tanpa menghabiskan makan malamnya. Dia sangat terpukul dengan keputusan ayahnya yang melarangnya untuk sekolah lagi. Jika sejak awal dia tahu akan menjadi seperti ini, Hinata tidak akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk membohongi ayahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Hiashi.

"A-aku sudah kenyang." jawab Hinata.

Hinata berbalik, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya Hinata melemparkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu menangis. Tidak hanya ucapan ayahnya yang membuatnya menangis. Tapi semua. Semua yang terjadi padanya. Semua yang terjadi pada teman-temannya.

'Selesaikan permainanmu. Kau tidak mau ada orang lain lagi yang mati tak masuk akal lagi, 'kan?'

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat oleh ucapan orang itu. 'Menyelesaikan permainanku?' batinnya dalam hati. 'Aku bahkan tidak menginginkannya.'

Hinata meremas sepreinya. Dia tampak marah. Dia teringat kejadian beberapa hari sebelum Neji meninggal. Dia, murid itu, dan beberapa temannya memainkan permainan itu. Tidak, bukan Hinata yang menginginkan permainan itu. Justru orang yang menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan permainannya lah yang menginginkan permainan itu.

'Baiklah. Aku akan menghentikannya.' batin Hinata dengan kedua manik amethystnya yang menatap sebuah papan arwah di meja belajarnya.

* * *

Sakura berulang kali menelepon sahabatnya, Ino. Sudah seharian dia menelepon sahabat pirangnya itu, tapi tak satu pun panggilannya terjawab. 'Kemana Ino, ya? Aku membutuhkannya.' batinnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Sebuah pesan dari orang yang tak dikenal mengejutkan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura membaca pesan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat foto-foto yang dikirim oleh orang tak dikenal itu.  
"I-INO!"

* * *

Shikamaru meringis saat melihat foto-foto yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal itu. Entah bagaimana orang tak dikenal itu mengetahui nomornya, tapi yang jelas foto-foto yang dikirimnya benar-benar menjijikkan.

Drrrrt. Drrrrt.

Kali ini pesan masuk dari Kiba.

[ ( Foto-foto yang sama seperti foto-foto yang dikirimkan pada Shikamaru. )  
Oi! Kau lihat itu? Menjijikkan! Siapa bajingan yang tega melakukan itu pada Ino?! Shikamaru. Ayo kita cari bajingan itu! Kuharap pelakunya bukan Sasuke. Kalau dia yang melakukannya, benar-benar akan kubunuh dia! ]

'Apa?! Bahkan Kiba pun mendapatkan pesan itu? Itu berarti, orang ini menyebarkan foto ini ke yang lainnya juga?' batin Shikamaru tak percaya.

Shikamaru mengetikkan sebuah pesan. Dia mengirimkan foto-foto itu pada Shino dan Sakura. Dan balasan dari mereka berdua sungguh mengejutkan. Keduanya mendapatkan pesan yang sama.

"Ini..." gumam Shikamaru. "Siapa pun yang melakukan ini, pastinya adalah orang yang mengenal kami." pikirnya.

Shikamaru memutar otak. Ini bukannya saat yang tepat untuk mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya. Saat ini yang sedang di pikiran Shikamaru adalah, bagaimana agar foto-foto itu tidak tersebar.

Shikamaru membuka kontaknya. Dia mencari kontak Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuatnya mencari kontaknya, tapi instingnya menyuruhnya utnuk menghubungi sang Uchiha.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"..."

'Ayolah, Sasuke. Kumohon angkatlah!' Shikamaru harap-harap cemas.

"..."

"..."

"Halo?"

AKhirnya Sasuke menjawab panggilan Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, apa kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Shikamaru to the point.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Sasuke, kumohon hentikan! Jangan menyebarkan foto-foto itu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukannya. Kenapa tidak mempercayaiku?"

Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak terdengar kebohongan dari nada bicara Sasuke. Tapi, apa Sasuke benar-benar jujur? Bisa saja dia hanya berpura-pura.

"Sasuke.. Aku ingin mempercayaimu. Tapi tidak semudah itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan." Shikamaru meracau. Sungguh, dia tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan hal itu. Mulutnya bersuara tanpa persetujuan otaknya.

"Hhhh." terdengar kekecewaan dari helaan Sasuke. "Shikamaru."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Hmm."

"Aku bukan orang gila yang mengirimkan foto-foto itu ke nomorku sendiri."

"!"

Shikamaru membelalak kaget. Sasuke juga dikirimkan foto-foto itu? Tapi, kenapa?

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Hanya kau yang melakukannya. Tidak ada yang lain!" Shikamaru tetap besikeras.

"Apa kematian Tenten tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?"

Deg!

Apa-apaan Sasuke itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengungkit kematian Tenten?

"Apa aku yang membunuhnya? Apa aku yang mengirimkan pesan itu pada kalian? Jawab aku, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru terdiam. Mengingat-ingat malam saat mereka semua mendapatkan pesan berisi foto kematian Tenten. Shikamaru kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Otaknya tidak mampu mencerna apa pun. Di satu sisi Sasuke adalah pembunuh. Tapi di sisi lain dia tidak. Apa benar-benar ada 2 orang pembunuh di sekolah mereka? Jika iya, lalu siapa?

"Sasuke... Lupakan semua." Shikamaru kembali meracau. Dia meringis, kepalanya terasa berat.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lupakan? Kematian **SAI**?"

Deg!

Kembali, Shikamaru dibuat terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Sasuke tidak mengucapkan nama itu. Ya, Sai. Orang yang sangat disayangi oleh Sasuke. Orang yang membuat Sasuke bertindak sejauh ini. Orang yang membunuh kejiwaan Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Orang yang membuat Sasuke... Seperti orang lain. Dialah Sai Uchiha, kembaran Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, tenanglah. Aku tidak bermaksud menya-!"

"KHU!"

Terdengar erangan Sasuke dari seberang telepon.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sasuke?!" pekik Shikamaru yang terkejut dengan erangan kesakitan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"NGHKKHHH.. KKKKHHUU.. KKH!"

* * *

Sementara itu, di kamar Sasuke, Sasuke meronta saat sesuatu yang tak terlihat memeluk pinggangnya sangat kuat hingga isi perutnya terasa seperti diremas.

"SASUKE?! SASUKE APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!" terdengar teriakan Shikamaru dari ponselnya.

"HHHHH... HKKKHHHHHH!" Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sosok itu. Tapi semakin keras dia mencobanya, semakin kuat pelukan sosok itu.

"ARKKHHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Air matanya perlahan-lahan mengalir akibat rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

"HAHHH.. NGGHHHHAKKHHHHH... HKKKKKKKHH!" Sasuke mulai sesak. Kulitnya yang pucat semakin memucat. Darahnya seperti berhenti mengalir.

"SASUKE?! APA YANG TERJADI DISANA? JAWAB AKU, SASUKE!"

Brukh!

Tubuh Sasuke yang lemas terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Sosok yang memeluknya itu telah melepasnya. Sasuke yang terjatuh, menatap sosok yang sama persis dengan dirinya yang sedang menatapnya marah.

"SASUKE?! HEY! APA YANG TERJADI? JAWAB AKU!" Shikamaru masih terdengar panik.

"Ma..." Sasuke mulai bergumam kecil. Kedua manik hitam pekatnya masih menatap sosok tembus pandang yang mulai samar.

"S-SASUKE?"

* * *

Kembali lagi ke tempat Shikamaru, laki-laki berambut nanas itu masih panik. Dia ingin sekali menelepon ambulans, tapi dia sadar jika Sasuke tinggal dengan orang tua dan juga kakaknya. Pastinya keluarganya lah yang akan menghubungi ambulans. Tapi, bagaimana jika saat itu Sasuke sedang sendirian?

"SASUKE?! HEY! APA YANG TERJADI? JAWAB AKU!" teriaknya panik. Erangan kesakitan Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia khawatir jika Sasuke tengah dibunuh oleh seseorang. Berlebihan memang. Tapi kemungkinan itu pasti ada.

"Ma..." terdengar gumaman Sasuke yang terdengar samar.

"S-SASUKE?" kedua mata Shikamaru membulat. Dia penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Huh?"

"K-kau marah? M-maafkan aku."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada yang bicara. Shikamaru cukup takut. Apa salah satu keluarganya melakukan sesuatu padanya? Tapi, Shikamaru berani bersumpah jika dia tidak mendengar siapa pun memasukki kamar Sasuke. Apa ada orang lain yang sudah bersama Sasuke sejak dia meneleponnya?

"Sasu-"

Tut. Tut.

Panggilan telepon tiba-tiba terputus. Entah Sasuke yang memutuskannya atau memang terputus dengan sendirinya. Shikamaru duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Dia mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mungkinkah... **MUNGKIN** , Sai kembali?

* * *

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Wajah dan kulitnya lebih pucat daripada saat dirinya berada di sekolah, lebih tepatnya sangat pucat. Rambut bokong ayamnya teruntai klimis. Sasuke terlihat seperti hantu saat ini.

Kedua manik hitam pekatnya menatap perutnya. Ada bekas kebiruan disana. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuatnya meringis dalam hati. Sangat menyeramkan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sasuke pikirkan.

Perut Sasuke masih terasa sakit. Bahkan semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena sakit di dalam perutnya. Sasuke mengambil 3 butir pil painkiller, lalu menelannya yang kemudian dibantu dengan meminum air. Meski dia tidak yakin pil-pil itu dapat membantunya, tapi setidaknya dia telah berusaha.

Hujar deras mengguyur kota. Sasuke menatap datar jendelanya yang tengah basah akibat derasnya hujan.

Tok. Tok.

Pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk seseorang, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan fokusnya dari jendelanya.

"Masuk." Sasuke mempersilahkan.

Meski sudah dipersilahkan, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk. Sasuke menatap pintunya dari pantulan cerminnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Ada apa? Kenapa orang yang mengetuk pintunya tidak memasukki kamarnya?

Sasuke tidak mau mengambil pusing. Dia kembali fokus pada pantulannya di cermin. Dia menatap wajah pucatnya. 2 Manik mata yang hitam pekat dan bibir pucat menjadi fokusnya saat itu.

'Hari ini buruk.' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia menatap tas berisi kosmetik yang diberikan Temari kemarin sore. Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Tampak rasa ketidaksukaan dari tatapannya.

Prang!

"!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Sebuah pigura foto terjatuh dari dinding, membuat kacanya pecah berkeping-keping. Sasuke meringis kecil, tanda dia tidak suka dengan keadaan itu. Tidak ada angin yang masuk pagi itu. Dan tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya di dalam kamarnya. Lalu, apa yang membuat pigura itu tiba-tiba terjatuh? Apa kembarannya kembali datang seperti malam sebelumnya?

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekati pigura yang pecah itu. Bukan jatuhnya pigura itu yang membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa takut. Melainkan foto yang berada di dalam pigura itu.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, hendak mengambil pigura foto yang pecah itu. Saat membalikkan pigura itu, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat wajah anak laki-laki yang berfoto di sebelahnya berlumuran darah.

"Berhentilah sebelum kau benar-benar gila."

"AKHH!"

PRANG!

Sasuke melemparkan pigura foto itu ke sembarang arah, membuatnya kembali terpecah. Dia sangat terkejut saat mendengar bisikkan dari belakangnya. Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamarnya, memberanikan diri untuk mencari sosok kembarannya itu.

"Hhhhh.. Hahhhhhh.. Hhhhh." Sasuke terengah-engah. Nafasnya masih belum stabil. Sasuke kaget, benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Sudah hampir seminggu dia melakukan pembunuhan itu. Tapi baru kali ini dia dihantui. Kenapa dia dihantui? Apa kembarannya telah berubah?

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sasuke memberanikan diri. Kedua manik hitamnya masih menjelajah setiap sudut kamarnya. Keringatnya menjadi dingin, dan suhu badannya memanas.

Tap. Tap.

Sasuke merasa ada yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dia berbalik cepat, tapi tak menemukan siapa pun disana.

Tap. Tap.

Sasuke merasakan seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya lagi. Dengan cepat Sasuke berbalik. Tapi sayang, dia tetap tidak menemukan siapa pun.

Tap. Tap.

Lagi, suara langkah kaki itu terdengar dari belakangnya. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, hendak meneriakki sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya. Tapi, saat dia hendak mengeluarkan teriakannya, sosok kembarannya yang menyeramkan berkulit pucat dan berlumuran darah mendorong keras tubuhnya hingga menghantam lemari.

BRAKH!

"ARKH!"

* * *

Pagi ini Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya. Shikamaru duduk di bangkunya dengan mimik yang serius. Dia mengeluarkan buku tulis, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Shikamaru." Shino memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada respon dari murid berambut nanas itu.

Kiba mendekati Shino dan Shikamaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia semakin aneh!" ucap Shikamaru. Dia mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Hah? Keanehan apa yang dibuatnya?" Tanya Kiba penasaran sekaligus cemas.

Shikamaru menghentikan tulisannya. Dia menoleh menatap Kiba dan Shino bergantian. "Tadi malam aku menghubunginya. Dan dia seperti, entahlah aku pun juga tidak ingin mempercayai ini. Tapi dia seperti dicekik oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan!"

 _Glek._

Kiba menelan _saliva_ nya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan oleh Kiba dan Shino. "Kita harus cepat menyadarkannya. Semakin lama dia semakin berbahaya. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus beritahu ini pada orang tuanya. Kenapa? Karena kita tidak mempunyai hak untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit." ucap Shino.

"Hm. Aku setuju." angguk Kiba. "Lagipula, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengannya. Dia benar-benar gila!"

Shikamaru mengusap dagunya. Dia kembali menatap tulisannya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Kiba.

"Hanya isi pikiranku saja." ucap Shikamaru.

Kiba membaca setiap tulisan Shikamaru. Terkadang dia meringis tak mengerti, terkadang dia mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Shino hanya memberikan ekspresi datar saat membaca tulisan si rambut nanas itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan rencanamu. Tapi, kupikir ini akan berhasil." ucap Kiba setelah membaca tulisan Shikamaru yang ternyata adalah rencana-rencananya untuk segera menghentikan semua ini.

"Aku kurang setuju." ucap Shino.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena kita bukan Sasuke."

Tepat setelah Kiba melontarkan pertanyaannya, seorang murid berambut hitam panjang dan bermanik _amethyst_ menjawabnya sebelum siapa pun dapat menjawabnya.

"NEJI!"

 **TBC**  
 **[ Sampai sini apa jalan ceritanya sudah kelihatan? Jangan lupa review dan follow ya! ]**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter sebelumnya;_

 _"Hah? Keanehan apa yang dibuatnya?" Tanya Kiba penasaran sekaligus cemas._

 _Shikamaru menghentikan tulisannya. Dia menoleh menatap Kiba dan Shino bergantian. "Tadi malam aku menghubunginya. Dan dia seperti, entahlah aku pun juga tidak ingin mempercayai ini. Tapi dia seperti dicekik oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan!"_

 _Glek._

 _Kiba menelan salivanya. "A-apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan oleh Kiba dan Shino. "Kita harus cepat menyadarkannya. Semakin lama dia semakin berbahaya. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!"_

 _"Kalau begitu kita harus beritahu ini pada orang tuanya. Kenapa? Karena kita tidak mempunyai hak untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit." ucap Shino._

 _"Hm. Aku setuju." angguk Kiba. "Lagipula, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengannya. Dia benar-benar gila!"_

 _Shikamaru mengusap dagunya. Dia kembali menatap tulisannya._

 _"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Kiba._

 _"Hanya dugaanku saja." ucap Shikamaru._

 _Kiba membaca setiap tulisan Shikamaru. Terkadang dia meringis tak mengerti, terkadang dia mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Shino hanya memberikan ekspresi datar saat membaca tulisan si rambut nanas itu._

 _"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan rencanamu. Tapi, kupikir ini akan berhasil." ucap Kiba setelah membaca tulisan Shikamaru yang ternyata adalah rencana-rencananya untuk segera menghentikan semua ini._

 _"Aku kurang setuju." ucap Shino._

 _"Hm? Kenapa?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

 _"Karena kita bukan Sasuke."_

 _Tepat setelah Kiba melontarkan pertanyaannya, seorang murid berambut hitam panjang dan bermanik amethyst menjawabnya sebelum siapa pun dapat menjawabnya._

 _"NEJI!"_

* * *

Orang sepertiku lebih baik tidak ada, 'kan?

 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **©Story; coldheather**

"Neji!" seru ketiga murid itu dengan serempak.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak buruk. Keluargaku menyewa seorang guru privat." jawab Neji.

"Hah? Keluargamu masih menyuruhmu untuk belajar meski mereka tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?!" seru Kiba tak percaya. Bagaimana pun Neji adalah seorang Hyuga. Seharusnya hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ah. Beginilah Hyuga." ucap Neji sambil tersenyum kecil.

Apa ini aneh? Tidak ada keanehan di kelas itu. Bukankah Neji Hyuga adalah murid yang meninggal bunuh diri beberapa waktu lalu? Tapi, kenapa tak ada satu murid pun yang merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Neji? Neji tidaklah hadir dengan wujud transparan dan melayang di atas tanah. Neji menginjak tanah. Sama seperti mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang menganggap kehadiran Neji aneh. Mereka semua menganggap Neji seperti Neji tidak pernah bunuh diri. Bahkan mereka pun menyapa Neji seperti biasa.

Neji duduk di bangkunya yang berada di belakang Shikamaru. Dia meletakkan tasnya, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. "Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanyanya yang bahkan tanpa menyebutkan namanya pun ketiga murid itu sudah tahu siapa yang dibicarakan.

"Semakin aneh." jawab Kiba. "Dia terus mengungkit-ungkit tentang kematiannya."

"Kami juga mendapatkan pesan-pesan aneh. Serta foto-foto yang membuat kami cemas." Shino menambahkan.

"Ya! Benar! Foto-foto itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur!" Kiba ikut menimpali.

"Foto-foto apa yang dikirimkannya?" tanya Neji ingin tahu.

"Ah. Tunggu sebentar." ucap Kiba sambil merogoh saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu membuka pesan masuk. "Ini."

Neji menatap foto-foto yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke. Meski nomor pengirimnya tidak dikenal, tapi mereka semua tahu jika hanya Sasuke yang melakukannya. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Ugh." Neji meringis. Foto-foto yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke memang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya ngeri. Terlalu sempurna untuk sesuatu yang dibuat oleh tangan manusia.

"Itu belum seberapa. Lihatlah foto-foto terakhir yang dia kirimkan!" ucap Kiba sambil membuka 3 foto terakhir yang dikirimkan tadi malam. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, mengingat betapa tak senonohnya foto itu.

"Astaga!" pekik Neji seraya menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. "Apa-apaan ini?! Keterlaluan!"

"Benar, 'kan? Dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya." Kiba memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Aku hanya berharap agar Sasuke tidak menyebarkan foto-foto itu. Kasihan Ino kalau sampai foto-foto itu tersebar." ucap Shikamaru, mengingat sang pengirim foto mengedit foto-foto Ino menjadi foto-foto tak senonoh yang dengan pose seperti yang ada di situs dewasa.

"Darimana dia mendapatkan pose Ino yang sempurna untuk kegilaannya?" tanya Neji ingin tahu.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Shikamaru. "Tapi yang jelas, dia tidak bisa didiamkan lebih lama lagi. Dia bisa membuat sekolah kita semakin buruk!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Bahkan mendekatinya pun mustahil." ucap Kiba pesimis. "Bahkan pihak sekolah pun angkat tangan untuk masalah ini."

"Kita bisa saja mengabaikannya. Karena ini bukanlah urusan kita. Tapi kalau dibiarkan, maka dia akan semakin berbahaya. Selain itu, aku kasihan padanya." Shino yang sedaritadi diam kini angkat bicara.

"Apa yang kau kasihani darinya, Shino?" tanya Kiba ingin tahu.

"Dulu kita sangat dekat dengannya. Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, ke _onsen_ sepulang sekolah, dan jalan-jalan setiap malam minggu. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, kita semakin renggang. Jujur saja aku rindu saat-saat itu. Aku rindu mereka berdua."

Jawaban Shino sukses membuat Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji terkejut. Pasalnya laki-laki yang jarang bicara ini bisa meluapkan isi hatinya yang cukup panjang. Bahkan tak satu pun dari mereka yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Shino. Yang mereka rasakan saat ini adalah, Sasuke adalah seorang murid dengan gangguan jiwa yang meneror semua orang yang 'terlibat' dalam kematian kembarannya itu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat-saat itu sangat menyenangkan, ya." Kiba tersenyum lirih. "Aku juga rindu Naruto." tambahnya. Meski Kiba sangat sering berdebat dengan Naruto, tapi Kiba sangat merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Aku juga merindukan Naruto. Sudah lama sejak kejadian itu.." ucap Shikamaru lirih.

Mendengar nama 'Naruto' disebut, tiba-tiba Neji teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. "Aku lupa mengatakan hal ini. Ini sesuatu yang sangat penting. Hinata dan Naruto telah memberitahuku semuanya." ucap Neji, membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Mimiknya mengeras, sudah siap mendengar kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dikatakan Neji.

"Sebenarnya bagi Sasuke, Naruto itu..."

* * *

Hinata berada di halaman belakang kamarnya. Dipeluknya papan arwah yang pernah dimainkan olehnya dan juga teman-temannya. Tampak bekas air mata yang telah mengering di kedua matanya. Wajahnya lebih pucat, dan tubuhnya yang lemah semakin lemah.

"Aku.. Aku akan menghentikan permainan ini." gumamnya ragu.

Hinata membuka papan itu di tanah bersemen di halaman belakang kamarnya. Tampak tulisan-tulisan Jepang yang melingkar di papan itu. Ada sebuah cermin berbentuk persegi berukuran kira-kira 20cm di dalamnya. Hinata mengingat-ingat bagaimana rangkaian permainan itu terjadi. Di dalam ingatannya, ada 3 orang murid termasuk dirinya. Dua murid lainnya adalah Sasuke dan juga Temari.

 _"Sai akan kembali."_

Hinata mengingat perkataan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke lah yang menginginkan permainan ini. Dialah yang menginginkannya, dan dialah yang ingin menghentikannya. Entah apa tujuannya, entah dia kehilangan kesadarannya, atau entah pikirannya sedang terganggu.

 _"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian. Dia pasti kesepian disana."_

 _"Hinata, tolong kembalikan Sai. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."_

 _"Sai, apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau disini? Jawab aku, Sai!"_

 _"Sai, kembalilah! Aku akan membalaskan kematianmu. Aku janji!"_

 _"Sai! Jawab aku!"_

 _"Sai!"_

"NGGGHH AHH!"

BRAGH!

Sembari berteriak histeris, Hinata melempar papan roh itu ke sembarang arah hingga menghantam batang pohon. Kini papan roh itu berserakkan di atas tanah bersemen tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri.

"AHHHH! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENGINGATNYA! HENTIKAN SEMUA ITU! TIDAK!"

Hinata meronta sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ingatan-ingatan yang ingin dilupakannya kembali terulang. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Tubuhnya melemah, membuatnya merosot ke tanah. Hinata menangis. Menangis dalam kelemahannya. Dia tidak tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Hinata tidak mau. Hinata ingin bebas. Hinata tidak ingin gila. Hinata ingin seperti dulu lagi, disaat semuanya masih bersama-sama. Tidak ada yang meninggal. Tidak ada yang membenci. Tidak ada yang bersedih. Hanya ada kebahagiaan. Dan kebersamaan.

Tetes-tetes air mata Hinata membasahi tanah berumput tempat dirinya bersimpuh. Hinata meremas rumput dengan kuat. Dia sedih. Dan marah. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya dapat meratapi betapa lemahnya dirinya. Andai saja dirinya tidak lemah, andai saja dirinya berani menolak, tentunya kejadian-kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan Sasuke pasti akan sadar. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Sasuke tidak akan pernah sadar. Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Entah akan berapa murid lagi yang akan menjadi korban kemarahan Sasuke. Entah berapa murid lagi yang akan meninggalkan sekolah. Semua itu, andai saja Hinata bisa mencegahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap suara berat dari belakang Hinata.

"Akh!" pekik Hinata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati laki-laki bertudung biru dongker itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada permainan kita?" laki-laki itu menatap papan roh yang hancur, sebelum melemparkan tatapan dinginnya lagi pada gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak..."

"Hm?"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Dia ketakutan. Di saat penting seperti ini, dia masih belum bisa mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Oh, Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Menjadi gadis yang lemah dan takut menyakiti orang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata jujur. Menangis dan menangis. Hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan.

Perlahan-lahan laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata semakin takut. Ekspresi laki-laki itu datar tanpa ekspresi. Sangat menyeramkan bagi Hinata. Laki-laki itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Hinata yang terduduk lemah di tanah berumput.

"A-aku akan melakukannya!" seru Hinata, gentar. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Kau akan menghentikan permainanya?" tanya laki-laki itu langsung ke intinya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "A-aku akan menghentikannya." ucapnya gemetar. Hinata sangat takut. "Aku akan menghentikanmu. Bagaimana pun caranya. Aku tidak mau semakin banyak korban karena ulahmu!"

Laki-laki bertudung biru dongker itu hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Hinata. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya bergerak ke bawah, mengamati kedua tangan pucatnya yang menjuntai lemah di tengah-tengah pahanya. "Aku menarik kata-kataku." ucapnya datar. "Terserah siapa yang membunuh. Aku hanya ingin mereka semua mati."

Kedua manik amethyst Hinata membulat. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan isi pikiran laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Saat itu dia menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan permainannya. Setelah itu, dia menarik kata-katanya. Apa yang terjadi?

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Sadarlah.." ucap Hinata dengan terisak. "Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri." tambahnya, mencoba untuk menyadarkan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada yang kau dapat dari melakukan hal ini. Kau hanya.. Hanya semakin kesepi- KYA!"

Hinata kembali berteriak histeris saat pergelangan tangan kanan pucat milik laki-laki itu mengeluarkan darah. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?! Akan kuambilkan obat! Kau tunggu disini, ya!"

Hinata beranjak dari posisinya. Dia sangat panik. Meski laki-laki itu jahat bagi Hinata, tapi gadis itu masih mau berbuat baik padanya. Hinata berhasil berdiri dari posisinya setelah bersusah payah untuk berdiri. Saat dia berlari, laki-laki itu menahan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu." ucap laki-laki itu datar.

Satu hal yang dapat Hinata ucapkan. Dingin. Tangan pucat itu dingin. Seperti mayat hidup. Seperti, tidak ada kehidupan. Seperti, tidak ada keinginan dan harapan untuk melanjutkan hidup.

"Kau harus diobati. Kalau tidak lukamu akan parah!" seru Hinata.

"Itu lebih baik."

"Huh?"

"Memang lebih baik seperti ini. Lebih baik aku mati. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Mereka semua, hanya segerombolan serigala yang munafik. Sampah. Aku tidak peduli pada mereka." racau laki-laki itu. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata semakin kuat.

"Ughh, nnghhh!" Hinata meringis kesakitan. Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman laki-laki itu, tapi semakin dia memberontak, semakin kuat laki-laki itu menggenggamnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mati." ucap laki-laki itu. "Kalau seperti itu, tidak akan ada lagi yang tersakiti. Aku sudah cukup sakit. Dan tidak ada yang peduli."

Hinata tidak merespon. Dia tetap meringis sambil mendengarkan lirihan laki-laki itu.

"Kalau saja aku sepopuler dirinya, apa mereka akan memperlakukanku dengan sama? Tidak, semua akan menangis. Semua akan mengatakan, 'Kau teman terbaikku. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih'. Atau bahkan, 'Aku belum membalas kebaikanmu'."

"..."

"Mereka-mereka yang telah meninggal, lihatlah. Semua orang berduka. Mereka bahkan berkabung. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Tidak ada yang berkabung untukku. Hanya dia."

"..."

"Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya pun tidak ada yang berkunjung."

"Aku menyesal."

"Tidak bisakah aku mati sekarang juga?"

"Aku..."

"Lebih baik jika tidak ada, 'kan?"

Perlahan-lahan genggamanna pada Hinata melemah. Laki-laki itu terdiam. Dia kembali menatap kedua tangan pucatnya. Darah merah yang mengalir tidak membuatnya gentar. Dia menatap darah itu dengan lirih. Hanya, dia mengingat semuanya. Dia hanya mengingat masa lalunya. Kesedihan yang dialaminya selama hidup, ingin sekali dia membuangnya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya mati? Terlebih saat orang-orang itu masih hidup?

"Umm.. A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata yang sedaritadi diam.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan. "..." tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari jongkoknya. Pandangannya tampak kabur. Dia tidak dapat melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi semuanya terlihat kabur. Kepalanya terasa berat. Langkah kakinya bergerak tak sesuai dengan apa yang otaknya perintahkan.

"Baik-baik saja, huh?" sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Seringainya semakin melebar. "Yang benar saja. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Kau pikir aku ini sakit, huh?" sindirnya.

Hinata semakin ketakutan. Aura laki-laki itu seperti mengintimidasinya.

"Haha." laki-laki itu tertawa renyah. Dia mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. "Apa kau takut? Apa aku terlihat jahat?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Laki-laki bertudung itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan gontai. Setiap langkahnya membuat Hinata mundur.

"S-sadarlah! Kau belum terlambat untuk sadar!" seru Hinata, mencoba untk menyadarkan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Sadar, huh?" laki-laki itu terdengar menyindir. Sedangkan Hinata hanya ketakutan dan memperhatikan darah yang semakin mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kanan laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke brengsek itu.. Cih. Apa-apaan dia? Memberiku buku-buku kejiwaan. Apa dia pikir aku gila? Apa dia tidak sadar? DIALAH YANG MEMBUTUHKAN BUKU-BUKU ITU! BUKAN AKU! AKU INI TIDAK GILA! AKU INI MANUSIA NORMAL!"

Bragh!

"KYAAA!"

Laki-laki bertudung itu terjatuh dengan posisi kedua tangan dan kedua kaki bertumpu di tanah. Dia sangat marah. Tapi, nampak kepedihan dari ekspresinya.

Hinata kembali bersimpati. Perlahan-lahan dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati laki-laki bertudung itu. "A-umm.. A-Aku akan mengobatimu. T-Tunggu disini, ya. Jangan pergi dulu.."

Segera setelah Hinata mengatakannya, laki-laki bertudung itu segera bangkit dan berlari hendak meninggalkan Hinata.

"T-Tunggu! K-kau mau kemana?" pekik Hinata saat laki-laki itu melewatinya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan ke sekolah." jawabnya. "Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan membunuhnya."

Deg!

"!" jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat laki-laki itu berkata ingin membunuh seseorang. "K-Kau tidak perlu bertindak sampai sejauh itu!" pekik Hinata. "Jangan membunuh lagi, kumohon!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari laki-laki itu. Tampak ada keraguan di dalam hatinya. Membunuh atau tidak membunuh? Keadaan yang menentukan. Masa lalunya lah yang memaksanya untuk membunuh. "Jangan mengaturku. Ini keputusanku." ucapnya dingin dan berat.

"Aku akan membunuhnya."

Hinata hanya diam. Mimik wajahnya menandakan seolah-olah dia akan menangis.

"Aku akan membunuh Sasuke Uchiha."

"!"

* * *

Sasuke memegangi perutnya. Setelah terlempar dan tubuhnya menghantam lemari, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Terlebih di bagian perutnya. Seperti diremas-remas dari dalam.

"Ugh.." ringis Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, hanya untuk melihat jam. 'Ah. Aku telat.' batinnya lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya. Tapi sesaat sebelum ponselnya dimasukkan ke dalam kantongnya, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

 _'Tidak masalah. Aku tidak peduli.'_ batinnya sambil mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Dia berjalan di zona aman, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan kemungkinan akan tertabrak. Selain itu, Sasuke juga tak peduli dengan hukuman yang akan dia dapatkan nanti di sekolah karena keterlambatannya. Di pikirannya dia hanya akan pergi sekolah, belajar seperti biasa, lalu pulang ke rumah.

Sebuah sedan hitam melaju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan 2 garis diagonal di wajahnya tengah menelepon sambil mengemudikan sedannya.

"Hah? Apa ibu sedang bercanda?"

"Jangan lakukan itu, ibu. Aku pikir ini hanya pertanda saja." ucap pemuda itu pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Ibu, percayalah padaku. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya trauma."

Mimik pemuda itu mengeras. Sepertinya dia sedang mengalami masalah yang serius dengan lawan bicaranya. Pemuda itu membalikkan setir. Saat itu, kedua manik hitamnya membulat. Ekspresinya terkejut. Dengan cepat dia meminggirkan mobilnya saat melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan sendirian.

"Ibu, akan kutelepon lagi nanti."

Pip.

Melihat sedan hitam yang tak asing baginya berhenti di depannya membuat Sasuke diam mematung. Sasuke sangat mengenal pemuda yang mengemudikan sedan itu. Dan pemuda itu akan menganggapnya bolos sekolah karena menemukannya masih berada di jalanan.

Brak!

Pintu sedan ditutup dengan keras. Sasuke terkejut bukan main.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak sekolah?!" pekik pemuda itu.

Sasuke mencoba tenang. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghelanya perlahan. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah." jawab Sasuke.

"Jam berapa ini?!" pemuda itu menaikkan nada suaranya. Dia tampak geram.

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan datar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tahu aku telat." ucapnya. "Tapi lebih baik telat daripada tidak masuk."

 **"!"**

Kini giliran pemuda itu yang menarik nafas panjang, guna untuk mengontrol kemarahannya. Sasuke masih memandang ke arah lain. Sementara pemuda itu masih mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang." ucap pemuda itu setelah kemarahannya reda.

"Huh? Pulang?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tanda dia tak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi padamu, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja. Nanti aku akan menghubungi sekolahmu."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak mau membolos!"

"Kau sudah terlambat."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan ketinggalan pelajaran kalau aku tidak masuk."

"Kau bisa meminjam catatan temanmu."

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau meminjam catatan Sai!"

 _Deg!_

Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya. Dia panik, entah apa yang membuatnya panik secara tiba-tiba.

Grab.

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Huh? Apa yang kau lakukan padak, kak?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha.

"Tch! Lepaskan!" pekik Sasuke tapi tidak mendapatkan respon yang menyenangkan dari kakaknya.

Tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun, Itachi menarik Sasuke, hendak memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kakak, hentikan! Aku tidak mau pulang!" ronta Sasuke setengah berteriak, membuat orang-orang sekitar menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

"Pulang dan istirahat. Jangan melawanku." ucap Itachi dingin.

"TIDAK MAU!" Sasuke menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Itachi semakin kuat menggenggam pergelangan tangan adiknya.

"ARGHH!" Sasuke memekik kesakitan, membuat Itachi terkejut.

"Berhenti berteri- Oh, tidak!" Itachi segera melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke saat darah segar mengalir dari sana.

Sasuke meringis. Erangan kesakitan yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. Itachi panik. Terlebih saat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak enak, seperti Itachi adalah seorang kakak jahat yang tega menyakiti adiknya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Itachi meminta Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan kali ini Sasuke tidak meronta. Dia menuruti perintah kakaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Sasuke masuk, Itachi pun masuk. Pemuda itu segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka. Pikiran Itachi kacau. Tidak hanya masalah dengan ibunya tetapi juga masalah dengan adiknya sendiri. Itachi tak habis pikir. Apa yang membuat adiknya menyayat pergelangannya sendiri? Apa adiknya benar-benar sudah separah itu?

* * *

Kembali ke kediaman Hyuga, Hinata menangis di kamarnya. Dia masih takut dan cemas dengan apa yang laki-laki bertudung biru dongker akan perbuat. Hinata mulai depresi. Dari semua gadis yang berada di sekolahnya, kenapa hanya dia? Kenapa hanya Hinata yang harus melakukan ini semua? Sial. Hinata sangat sial. Kebaikan hatinya hanya dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab. Kesal. Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak untuk meluapkan perasaannya.

"Hinata-chan?" suara lembut dari seseorang yang saat ini memperhatikannya dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ah!" Hinata terkejut. Tapi seulas senyum kelegaan sekaligus kesedihan terpancar dari wajah cantiknya saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya itu. "Naruto-kun!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto itu pun ikut tersenyum padanya. Naruto memanjat jendela Hinata, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki pirang itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata, membuatnya kini dapat bertatapan dengan gadis manis bersurai indigo itu.

"Kau sepertinya sangat tertekan, ya?" tanya Naruto perhatian. Wajahnya penuh belas kasihan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kau gadis yang kuat. Meski kau tidak menyukainya, tapi kau mau berjuang sejauh ini. Kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa kau mau berjuang sejauh ini hanya untuknya?"

Hinata terdiam. Hanya air matanya saja yang terus mengalir. Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata diam membisu. Dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Yang selalu ada di dalam pikiran Hinata selama ini adalah, berbuat baik kepada siapa pun juga, meski pun pada orang yang menyakitinya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata hanya menangis.

Naruto menatap iba pada gadis manis itu. "Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik. Tapi seharusnya kau memikirkan resikonya terlebih dahulu." ucapnya. "Lihatlah dirimu. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri." lanjut Naruto.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "K-Kau benar, Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata lirih, pasrah dengan keadaannya.

"Selama ini kau sudah berusaha dengan baik. Kau juga sudah melakukan semua yang kuperintahkan padamu. Dan kau masih belum membaik. Malah, semakin memburuk." ucap Naruto dengan nada bersalah. "Aku menyesal. Rencanaku untuk membuatmu lebih baik ternyata gagal. Dia jauh lebih berpengaruh padamu daripada diriku, ya." kekehnya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak.." ucapnya dengan suara pelan. "Bukan salahmu.. Hanya.. Hanya dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia benar-benar gila.." Hinata kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua pahanya.

Naruto mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Sejak awal dia ingin menolong Hinata dan Sasuke. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menolong Sasuke. Bahkan tidak bisa menolong keduanya. Naruto merasa bersalah. Terlebih, karena Hinata harus menanggung akibatnya karena kesalahannya. Tidak, Naruto tidak bersalah. Hanya saja, dia sedikit terlibat.

"Naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Naruto.

"Apa..." Hinata tampak bingung. Sementara Naruto, dengan sabar dia menunggu sampai Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menyusulmu saja? Aku sudah lama ingin mati."

 _Deg!_

 **TBC.**

 **[ Hai hai. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah ngereview. Maafkan author yang masih miskin diksi ya. Author masih tahap belajar untuk menggunakan diksi agar feelnya dapet. Seperti biasa, jangan lupa untuk review. Review dari kalian-kalian semua sangat berarti untuk saya. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya ya. Jaa! ]**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter sebelumnya;_

 _"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata hanya menangis._

 _Naruto menatap iba pada gadis manis itu. "Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik. Tapi seharusnya kau memikirkan resikonya terlebih dahulu." ucapnya. "Lihatlah dirimu. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri." lanjut Naruto._

 _Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "K-Kau benar, Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata lirih, pasrah dengan keadaannya._

 _"Selama ini kau sudah berusaha dengan baik. Kau juga sudah melakukan semua yang kuperintahkan padamu. Dan kau masih belum membaik. Malah, semakin memburuk." ucap Naruto dengan nada bersalah. "Aku menyesal. Rencanaku untuk membuatmu lebih baik ternyata gagal. Dia jauh lebih berpengaruh padamu daripada diriku, ya." kekehnya._

 _Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak.." ucapnya dengan suara pelan. "Bukan salahmu.. Hanya.. Hanya dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia benar-benar gila.." Hinata kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua pahanya._

 _Naruto mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Sejak awal dia ingin menolong Hinata dan Sasuke. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menolong Sasuke. Bahkan tidak bisa menolong keduanya. Naruto merasa bersalah. Terlebih, karena Hinata harus menanggung akibatnya karena kesalahannya. Tidak, Naruto tidak bersalah. Hanya saja, dia sedikit terlibat._

 _"Naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan._

 _"Hm?" sahut Naruto._

 _"Apa..." Hinata tampak bingung. Sementara Naruto, dengan sabar dia menunggu sampai Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya._

 _"Apa sebaiknya aku menyusulmu saja? Aku sudah lama ingin mati."_

 _Deg!_

* * *

Apa aku sudah gila? Semua benar-benar tidak masuk akal!  
 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **©Story; coldheather**

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Gadis ini tidak boleh menyusulnya. Hinata tidak boleh mati. Dia harus tetap hidup dan menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini.

"Kau harus tetap hidup, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak akan bahagia kalau kau menyusulku secara paksa." ucap Naruto. Kedua manik biru lautnya menatap gadis manis itu dengan tenang dan penuh perhatian.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus." tolak Hinata. "Atau aku akan ikut menggila!"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Semua yang kau khawatirkan belum tentu terjadi, Hinata-chan."

Hinata hanya terdiam. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki pirang itu. Tapi, dia juga mempunyai sisi lainnya yang ragu dengan ucapannya. Bagaimana jika apa yang dikhawatirkannya benar-benar akan terjadi? Bagaimana jika dia akan berakhir gila?

"Hinata." panggil Naruto.

"Um?"

"Jangan khawatir."

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap kedua manik amethyst Hinata dengan intens. "Akan kupastikan kau selalu aman. Karena itu, mulai sekarang, cukup sampai disini saja. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata tampak berpikir. Dirinya penuh keraguan. Dan Naruto sangat menyadari hal itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku akan membantumu."

Hinata menatap ragu, menatap kedua manik biru laut itu dengan tak yakin. Tapi perlahan-lahan, Hinata dapat melihat kepastian dari dua manik biru laut yang indah itu. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti." ucap Hinata.

"Akan?" tanya Naruto, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'akan'.

"Um, maksudmu?" Hinata menatap bingung.

"Haha." Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Kau tidak akan berhenti, Hinata-chan. Kau SUDAH berhenti." ucapnya kembali memberikan penekanan.

Hinata tersipu malu. "M-maafkan aku!" serunya malu dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, seperti tidak mau menatap lawan bicaranya. "A-aku sudah berhenti!"

"Baguslah, kalau seperti itu." Naruto tersenyum kecil. Eksistensi tubuhnya semakin menipis. "Aku pergi dulu. Beristirahatlah, Hinata-chan."

* * *

Kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Cukup lama Sasuke tertidur setelah kakaknya yang adalah seorang dokter membawanya pulang dan mengobati luka-luka akibat sayatan yang dilakukannya.

Pandangan Sasuke masih kabur. Seluruh benda di kamarnya terlihat samar. 'Ini, dimana?' tanyanya dalam hati, belum bisa menyadari kamarnya sendiri.

 _'Aku, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sasuke. Seberapa buruknya dirimu.'_

"Ugh..." Sasuke meringis. Kepalanya mulai terisi dengan ingatan-ingatannya tentang Sai.

 _'Kalau tidak bisa lebih baik jangan dipaksakan. Semua yang dipaksakan tidak akan bagus.'_

 _'Naruto? Oh. Dia sahabatku. Kenapa?'_

"..." Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, serta mengernyitkan dahinya. Tangan meremas ujung selimutnya. Sementar di luar kamarnya, Itachi tengah menelepon seseorang. Dilihat dari raut wajah Itachi, sepertinya dirinya dan lawan bicaranya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

 _'Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan sudah keterlaluan!'_

 _'Hentikan ini semua, Sasuke!'_

 _'Kau tidak boleh mengambil sesuatu yang telah menjadi milik orang lain. Kau tidak boleh merebut kebahagiaannya!'_

Sasuke kembali meringis. Ingatan-ingatannya itu membawa kepedihan sendiri bagi dirinya.

 _'Untukku? Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku tidak suka bermain curang!'_

Ingatan tentang ucapan-ucapan Sai membuat Sasuke semakin sedih. Entah kapan terakhir kali Sasuke mendengar kembarannya berbicara padanya. Sasuke ingin mendengarnya lagi, meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _'Sasuke, kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu pada Naruto. Itu sudah menjadi haknya.'_

"..."

 _'Sai?! Sai?!'_

Sangat jelas di dalam ingatan Sasuke dimana Sai berlumuran darah. Pelipisnya robek, dan lengannya patah. Beberapa sendinya juga ada yang bergeser.

 _'Sasuke! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Kau tidak perlu bertindak sampai sejauh ini!'_

Sasuke teringat saat dirinya dan Sai bertengkar. Entah apa yang mereka perkarakan, tapi sepertinya itu adalah perkara serius. Sai sangat marah di dalam ingatannya itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya memberikan ekspresi yang keukeuh dan tak akan menyerah.

 _'Kau membuatku gila, Sasuke.'_

Ingatan-ingatan Sasuke bercampur aduk. Dari saat dirinya menemukan Sai dalam keadaan sekarat, kemudian mundur lagi ke saat dirinya dan Sai bertengkar, lalu kembali saat hubungan pertemanan mereka masih menyenangkan.

 _'Sasuke... K-Kau...'_

 _' **BUSUK**.'_

"ARGH!" Sasuke melonjak, terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Busuk? Dirinya busuk? Terlebih, yang mengatakannya bukanlah orang lain, orang yang tak dikenal Sasuke. Tapi kembarannya sendiri!

Mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam kamar adiknya, Itachi segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas memasukki kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa?!" pekik Itachi panik.

"Hhhhh.. Hhhhhhh... Hahhh..." terengah-engah, Sasuke kembali teringat di detik-detik sebelum Sai menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Itu adalah saat dimana Sasuke merasa jantungnya dihujam oleh ribuan pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Sasuke!" Itachi berlari mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke. "Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?"

"HHhhh... Hhhhh.. Hhh.." Sasuke masih terengah-engah. Keringat dingin semakin deras membasahi pelipisnya.

"Sasuke! Jawab kakak!" Itachi menaikkan nada suaranya, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya.

Sasuke menatap Itachi. "Kakak.. Aku tadi- NGH!" kedua manik hitam pekat Sasuke membulat sempurna. Tidak, bukan wajah panik Itachi yang membuatnya membelalak ketakutan. Tapi sosok kembarannya yang berdiri tepat di belakang Itachi dengan darah yang berlumuran di tubuhnyalah yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"ARGH!" Sasuke segera menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. "PERGI! PERGI KAU! KAU SUDAH MATI!" seru Sasuke sambil meronta.

Itachi menahan adiknya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Tenanglah, Sasuke! Siapa yang kau maksud sudah mati?" tanyanya yang semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya.

"KAKAK, SAI KEMBALI! DIA SANGAT MENGERIKAN!" seru Sasuke yang masih meronta. Kedua tangannya tetap menutupi matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain kita berdua!"

"TIDAK! SAI DISANA! DI BELAKANG KAKAK!"

Cengkeraman Itachi semakin kuat. Dia berpikir adiknya benar-benar gila.

"AGH! LEPASKAN, KAK! SAKIT!" pinta Sasuke yang merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Pergelangan tangannya yang tersayat kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Itachi yang sadar akan sesuatu yang membasahi tangannya segera melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kedua matanya membulat cemas saat pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang beberapa hari lalu diobatinya kini kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Kakak akan mengobatimu lagi-"

"Kakak jangan pergi!" pinta Sasuke. "Aku takut dengan Sai yang sekarang. Dia tidak sama seperti Sai yang dulu." racaunya.

Itachi meringis mendengar racauan adiknya. Apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan oleh adiknya itu?

"Sasuke, tenanglah. Kau hanya berhalusinasi." Itachi menenangkan adiknya.

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi!" pekik Sasuke. Sasuke menunjukkan sayatan di pergelangan tangannya pada Itachi. "Apa kau lihat ini, kak? Kakak pikir siapa yang melakukannya?!"

Kedua manik hitam pekat Sasuke kembali menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya dengan was-was. Dia takut kembarannya akan menampakkan dirinya lagi padanya.

"Kakak, Sai kembali. Dia jahat dan dia pasti akan membunuhku!" ucap Sasuke semakin tak masuk akal. "Dan dia pasti akan membunuh kakak, ayah, dan juga ibu!"

Ekspresi wajah Itachi terlihat tak tenang. Dia menggeleng pelan, tidak percaya dengan kondisi adiknya saat ini. "Seharusnya aku menuruti ucapan ibu." ucap Itachi.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, kak?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Seharusnya kau memang tidak disini."

* * *

Gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu telah menunggu di depan pintu kelas Shikamaru. Dia menunggu murid berambut nanas itu keluar dari kelasnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya mulai tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja meninggalkan kelasnya.

"15 Menit." jawab Temari ketus.

"Maaf, deh. Kakashi sensei tidak masuk. Jadi kami mendapatkan tugas pengganti." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak terlalu peduli." ucap Temari.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru langsung ke intinya. "Ayo kita ke kantin. Kita akan bicara sambil istirahat."

Kantin sekolah. Shikamaru dan Temari duduk di kursi paling pojok sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang. Mereka berdua sengaja mencari tempat duduk paling pojok agar tidak ada murid lain yang menguping. Sambil menunggu, Temari memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa Neji sudah memberitahu kalian? Tentang dia dan Naruto?" Temari memulai pembicaraannya, sambil menatap tajam es jeruk di hadapannya.

"Sudah." jawab Shikamaru. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan Neji. Tapi melihat tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini, semua yang diucapkan Neji sangat masuk akal." lanjutnya dengan kedua lengannya yang disilangkan. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa saja yang sudah Neji beritahukan padamu?"

"Hmmm." Shikamaru mengingat-ingat ucapan Neji. Cukup panjang hingga dia harus merangkum ucapannya agar dirinya tidak perlu mengucapkannya panjang lebar. "Sebenarnya bagi 'Sasuke', Naruto itu masih hidup. Dan dia, umhh." Shikamaru mendehum pelan. Dia tampak tak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia menganggap Naruto ada di antara kita bahkan saat kita sedang berbicara."

Temari masih terdiam. Tetapi ekspresinya sangat serius.

"Dia selalu tidak nyambung ketika diajak bicara. Terkadang dia memanggil kami pembunuh. Dia menyangkut-pautkan kami dalam kematian kembarannya. Padahal, kami hanya membantu."

"Hhhh." Temari menghela nafas cepat. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ingin berhenti sejak dulu. Hanya saja, aku kasihan padanya."

"Maksudmu?" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ingat foto-foto Karin yang kutunjukkan padamu waktu itu?" tanya Temari dan mendapat sebuah anggukan dari Shikamaru. "Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu. Aku meletakkan 'tubuh' dan 'kepala' Karin secara terpisah. Masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan, dan membuatnya seolah-olah dia dibunuh di dalam toilet."

Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan setiap ucapan Temari. Dia mengerti dengan keadaan gadis itu. Melakukan semua hal itu tentu saja sangat berbahaya. Tidak secara fisik, tapi secara mental.

"Dan aku membantu semuanya. SEMUA! Dari Neji sampai Tenten. Orang itu benar-benar sakit!" gerutu Temari. Dia tampak kesal. Sangat kesal hingga membuatnya lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita semua tidak berarti apa-apa baginya." tanya Shikamaru tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Temari singkat. "Tapi kurasa, kita harus serempak menyadarkannya. Kalau terus dibiarkan, dia akan membahayakan kita semua."

"Aku sudah tahu tentang itu." ucap Shikamaru. "Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana cara kita untuk menyadarkannya?"

Temari tampak berpikir. Dia setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru. Benar, mereka memang harus menyadarkan Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana caranya agar sang Uchiha sadar?

"Hhhh. Tck." Temari berdecak. "Susah. Ini sangat susah." gerutunya. "Aku tidak yakin dia akan mendengarkan kita. Bahkan saat berbicara dengan kita pun sepertinya dia mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Kupikir itulah yang membuatnya terkadang tidak nyambung saat kita ajak bicara."

"Hm. Kau benar." Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Aku penasaran apa yang dia lihat saat kita berbicara dengannya. Apa kita mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyinggung di dalam imajinasinya? Dia sepertinya sangat membenci kita. Dan aksinya itu tak lain adalah bentuk kebenciannya pada kita. Dengan kata lain, dia hanya balas dendam."

"Untuk kematian orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita?"

"Ya." jawab Shikamaru cepat. "Tapi, kita tidak sepenuhnya tak bersalah."

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Temari melemparkan tatapan tajamnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau ingat? Kita salah memberikan alamat pada petugas rumah sakit."

Temari terdiam untuk beberapa detik, teringat dengan keteledoran mereka beberapa bulan lalu. Mereka salah memberikan alamat hingga membuat ambulans terlambat menyelamatkan kembaran Sasuke.

"Ah.. Kau benar." nada suara Temari melemah. "Kalau saja kita lebih berhati-hati, pasti dia masih bisa tertolong."

"Ya.." Shikamaru menghela pelan. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi kita masih bisa menyelamatkan kembarannya!"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Temari penuh sindir. "Ingat, kita bukan siapa-siapa di matanya. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan kita."

"Lalu apa kau mau diam saja dan membiarkannya semakin gila?"

"Tentu tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan menyerah! Pasti ada cara lain."

"Contohnya?"

"Contohnya-"

"Permisi, pesanan kalian sudah jadi." ucap pelayan kantin sambil menata makanan-makanan sesuai pesanan.

"Selamat dinikmati."

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, pelayan kantin itu meninggalkan tempat duduk Shikamaru dan Temari. Shikamaru dan Temari menunggu hingga pelayan kantin itu berada cukup jauh dari tempat duduk mereka sebelum mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Contohnya?" Temari mengulang pertanyaannya, membuat Shikamaru sedikit terkejut.

"Contohnya... Ugh." Shikamaru tampak berpikir. Dia belum mendapatkan rencana atau apa pun untuk menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Ugh." Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak tahu." ucapnya. "Aku masih belum tahu caranya."

* * *

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke terus menunduk. Bahkan saat menyuap makan malamnya pun Sasuke tetap menunduk. Tangannya terkadang terlihat bergetar. Serta mulutnya mencerna makanannya dengan gelisah. Seperti, ketakutan terhadap sesuatu.

Fugaku Uchiha, ayah mereka, merasa tidak nyaman dengan keanehan pada anak laki-lakinya itu. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sudah berhari-hari, bahkan berbulan-bulan mengawasi bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Memang ada beberapa keanehan pada anaknya itu semenjak kembarannya 'meninggal'. Fugaku mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi, keanehan Sasuke semakin menjadi, membuat sang kepala keluarga Uchiha semakin khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku datar, membuat Itachi dan Mikoto ibu mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ugh!" pekik Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. "Ah, aku-!" serunya gelagapan.

Sasuke kembali menunduk dengan cepat. Dia tampak ketakutan. Bibir bawahnya digigitnya, genggaman pada sumpit di tangan kanannya menguat. Dia melihat SAI berdiri di belakang ayahnya dengan keadaan yang sama persis seperti saat dia ditemukan tewas.

"Pergi..." gumam Sasuke pelan. "Kumohon pergilah..." lanjutnya.

Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Siapa yang kau suruh pergi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Glup.

Matanya dipejamkan secara paksa, berharap kedua manik pekatnya tidak akan pernah terbuka untuk selamanya. Meski kedua maniknya terpejam, Sasuke masih dapat melihat sosok Sai yang terus menghantuinya. Entah untuk apa Sai menghantuinya, tapi yang jelas, Sasuke terlalu takut untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

"Hhhh." Fugaku menghela nafas panjang. Kedua lengannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. Pembicaraannya mulai serius. "Kau benar-benar harus dirawat." ucap kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Dia menyerah dengan keadaan anaknya.

"AH!" Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dirawat? Apa bagi ayahnya dia sedang sakit? Apa ayahnya pikir dirinya hanya berhalusinasi saat melihat sosok Sai yang menghantuinya? Tidak. Itu semua bukan sekedar imajinasi!

"Aku tidak setuju, ayah!" bantah Itachi yang sejak tadi diam. "Sasuke tidak gila. Dia tidak memerlukan semua itu. Biarkan dia disini bersama kita. Aku yakin dia hanya trauma." jelasnya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana adikmu ini? Halusinasinya semakin parah. Dan omongannya semakin tidak jelas. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini mau jadi apa dia? Ayah tidak mau nama Uchiha menjadi buruk hanya karena kesalahan satu orang." tegas Fugaku.

"Ayah. Ini semua bukan kesalahannya. Aku yakin dia sendiri pun tidak mau mengalami trauma."

"Kenapa kau terus membelanya, Itachi? Kejadian itu sudah terjadi 5 bulan lalu dan kesadarannya jauh dari kata normal."

"Ayah, itu hanya-"

"Sejak kapan kau belajar untuk membantahku, Itachi?" potong Fugaku, membuat Itachi sedikit gemetar.

"Maafkan aku." Itachi menunduk, meminta maaf meski pun terasa berat di hatinya.

Sasuke menarik kursinya. Dia enggan melanjutkan makan malamnya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, tanda jika sosok 'Sai' itu masih berada di tempat itu. Sasuke tidak mau sosok itu mengganggunya. Terlebih, keributan yang terjadi pada makam malam itu membuatnya kehilangan selera makan.

"Sasuke, kau-"

"Aku sudah kenyang, ayah." jawab Sasuke, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kembalilah. Jangan dipikirkan masalah itu, nak." kali ini giliran Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari ketiga laki-laki itu yang angkat bicara.

"Ayah benar. Aku pasti berhalusinasi." ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku akan istirahat." suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar. Dia terdengar sedih. Sedih, karena bahkan ayahnya sendiri pun menganggapnya gila. Padahal Sasuke dengan jelas melihat sosok Sai di belakang ayahnya. Sasuke tidak gila. Sai benar-benar ada. Dan dia masih berdiri di belakang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

* * *

Lewat jam 12 malam. Masih di kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pintu kamarnya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Itachi yang mengamati adiknya dalam diam. _'Keputusanku sudah bulat. Ayah akan mengirimnya untuk rehabilitasi.'_

Lagi, ucapan ayahnya terngiang di kepalanya. Itachi meringis mengingat setiap ucapan dan setiap sindiran yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu besikeras untuk mengirim anaknya ke pusat rehabilitasi. Sementara sang sulung Uchiha besikeras agar adiknya tetap tinggal bersama mereka.

"Hhhh." Itachi menghela nafas pelan. Dia tidak tega membiarkan adiknya sendirian di tempat asing seperti itu. Tapi, ucapan ayahnya tidak bisa dibantah. Sasuke akan segera dibawa ke pusat rehabilitasi.

Itachi menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, hendak meninggalkan adiknya sendiri. Tapi-

"ARGH!"

Sasuke berteriak, membuat pintu yang hampir tertutup rapat itu kembali terbuka dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?!" pekik Itachi panik. Lampu kamar Sasuke sudah dinyalakanya.

Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kedua manik hitamnya membulat, dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?!" Itachi kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya. Dia sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terengah-engah, menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata, kak! Kau harus percaya padaku!" seru Sasuke, sedikit meracau.

"Kakak percaya padamu. Katakan pada kakak apa yang terjadi?" Itachi mencoba untuk menenangkan adiknya.

"Sai!" teriak Sasuke, nafasnya masih tidak terkontrol. "Sai tidur di sebelahku! Aku melihatnya! Wajahnya sangat pucat dan dia tersenyum padaku!"

Itachi sedikit meringis. Dia tahu adiknya hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi dia berpura-pura untuk percaya dengan apa yang adiknya katakan. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia.." Sasuke menunduk. Kedua tanganya meremas selimutnya. "Dia hanya tersenyum. Seperti.. Seperti ingin membunuhku!"

Sasuke menaikkan selimutnya, membuatnya menutupi sampai batas lehernya. Itachi hanya diam. Dia memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita adiknya daripada mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya.

"Kakak, bisakah kau tidur denganku malam ini saja? Kumohon." pinta Sasuke yang semakin gemetar.

Melihat kondisi adiknya yang seperti itu, tentu saja Itachi tidak bisa menolak. Dia sangat sayang pada kedua adiknya. Dan dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada adiknya. Sasuke itu, bisa melakukan hal-hal yang berlebihan jika dia merasa terpojok.

"Baiklah. Malam ini kakak akan tidur denganmu." ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil. Sang sulung Uchiha itu dapat melihat ekspresi lega dari adiknya itu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya. Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya, mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya. Itachi sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Sasuke tahu itu. Kakaknya harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk bekerja.

Sasuke memilih untuk berada di tempat tidurnya sedikit lebih lama. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, dan enggan untuk digerakkan. Seperti tidak mau dipisahkan dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

10 Menit sudah berlalu. Sasuke melewatinya hanya dengan menatap datar langit-langit di atasnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tapi saat melewati cermin besar di kamarnya, Sasuke kembali merasa ketakutan.

"A-Apa ini?!" pekik Sasuke sambil meraba-raba wajahnya.

 _'Wajah ini...'_ Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Dia benar-benar takut.

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak takut? Pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin bukanlah pantulan wajahnya sehari-hari. Melainkan SAI!

"TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" pekik Sai pada pantulan wajah Sai di dalam cermin.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Sasuke mengambil pisau kecil dari dalam lacinya. Pisau kecil yang dia gunakan untuk menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. "UGH!" ringisnya saat ingatan tentang dirinya yang menyayat pergelangan tangannya terputar di pikirannya.

Sasuke mengarahkan ujung pisau yang tajam itu pada tenggorokannya. Dia kembali berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan pikirannya kacau. Berkali-kali Sasuke mencoba mengancam sosok 'Sai' yang berada di pantulan cerminnya itu agar meninggalkannya, tapi Sai tidak mau pergi. Sai tetap terlihat di pantulan cerminnya.

"K-Kumohon... Sai..." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"T-Tolong jangan ganggu aku..."

"Aku masih ingin hidup..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"Aku..."

"!"

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Dia tampak marah. Sangat marah. "Ini semua karena kalian." ucapnya datar dan dengan nada suaranya yang berat.

"SEMUA KARENA KALIAN."

"SEMUA KARENA KALIAN."

"SEMUA!"

"KARENA KALIAN!"

 _SLASH!_

"ARGH! HENTIKAN, SAI!"

"..."

"..."

"...-"

 _Brugh!_

Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh lemas.

"Nghhh.."

Sasuke meringis saat darah segar mengalir dari lehernya yang dia gores secara cepat. Untung saja Sasuke tidak menggoresnya terlalu dalam. Jika dia melakukannya, Sasuke akan berhenti bernafas untuk selamanya.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Sasuke. Sasuke menangis, menahan perih. "K-Kenapa..." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Kenapa kau, TCK!"

"K-KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, **SAI**?!"

 **TBC.**

 **[ Maaf sekali karena updatenya lama. Author lumayan sibuk karena kerjaan. Thanks untuk semua yang sudah baca, review, dan membuat cerita ini menjadi favorite kalian ya! ]**


End file.
